


Omega

by felicia_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Collars, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Sam, Polyamory, Punishments, S&M, Sam Has Self-Esteem Issues, Sam Has a Dog, Spankings, Sub Sam, Switch Castiel, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicia_angel/pseuds/felicia_angel
Summary: ForSupernatural Reverse BangSam had hated being a Sub Omega for a long time, partly because he was pushed so often to be a switch when he wasn’t. That changes after a Heat, when he becomes the official Sub for his brother, Dean, and Castiel. Now he simply has to learn how to be a Sub for the first time in his life, and what it means to be cared for by two Alphas.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Special and grateful thanks to the artist, [BlackBlueRose](http://blackbluerose25.tumblr.com) for the lovely art, title page, and breaks.  
> Art link [here](http://blackbluerose25.tumblr.com/post/156942736990/link-to-fic-soon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam doesn't like that he's not just an Omega, but a _SUB OMEGA_. But with only his Dom Alpha brother and the Switch Alpha angel helping him out, he might start to act like it and realize what he's missing.

 

Sam Winchester had hated being an Omega for the longest time, and much of it, he knows, is because of how Dad treated him after he’d begun to show signs of not just being an Omega, but a _Sub_ Omega. John Winchester’s son could be very few things, and none of them included him being a _Sub_ of all things, let alone an _Omega_. Sam could get where Dad’s upset came from, the Dom Beta complex he had, and not to mention that Dean was everything Dad wanted. Dean was a Dom _Alpha_ , and even though Dad had done his best to make himself the leader of their group, it was Dean, after the demon resurfaced and killed Jess, who really lead things.

Sam thinks it’s Dad’s dislike of Omegas that cements his own dislike of them, not to mention the years he spent hiding as a Switch Beta. Jess had never really talked to him about it, but she’d also always treated him with kid gloves, like doing anything to get out even the caution word would result in him falling apart. It was the one aspect he was still trying to talk to her about, before Dean appeared, but in all others, she’d been perfect for him.

Sam knew it was his attempt to not be who he really was - even before the demon-blood revelation and his descent, even after the Apocalypse - that set him at odds with Dean and Cas in those early years. That, and something that he didn’t tell _anyone_ , not even the demon that had once ridden his meatsuit around for a week, killing Hunters he knew, and especially not Lucifer.

Not that Lucifer _cared_. That whole experience had left Sam freaked at even the _prospect_ of a Dom Alpha taking charge of him. It was only through Dean, through his steady hand and care and compassion, that he’d recovered even a bit, even if he’s had to deal with a few Angels and other monsters who had reminded him of the two Dom Alpha Angels that had gone after his soul for so long.

It was part of the reason why he had started to dislike how divided Dean’s time was, between him and Cas after Cas’ return and taking in the memories. It was also probably why he went to such an over-zealous Dom like Amelia after Dean’s death, and simply...gave up.

Kevin had not let him live that down, though Mrs. Tran had finally put an end to the glares by reminding Kevin that a Sub who’d had a bad Dom, let alone four, was not always going to be making the best decisions. Sam had _wanted_ to argue, but her look gave him no chance at it. She was a Dom Beta, like Dad, but she _cared_ about her Omega son. She looked at what he was and _loved him_ for it, and somehow realizing Sam’s needs, she had started a campaign to get him to love what he was. Kevin had not complained either - he was a Dom Omega, so the chance of him finding a Sub Alpha in their community meant there was gonna be a lot of research, and a lot of lonely Heats. And that was _before_ the whole Prophet thing.

The care from Mrs. Tran and general, fairly even orders and care from Kevin didn’t stop Sam from taking on the Trials. It’s no wonder that when they failed, and when the Angels suddenly dropped to Earth, the Veil to Heaven as closed as Heaven was, that Dean and Cas’ demand he allow Ezekiel (Sam learned later that he was really Gadreel, but he’d kept his secret) was met with a quiet, shaky, but final “yes sirs”.

That was the first time Sam had told them that, let alone even _muttered_ the words signaling his real Sub nature. It was the first time he’d even said that without sarcasm or attempting to gain time before attacking. He might be a Sub Omega, but he was still a Hunter, and Dean had taught him how to protect himself, even in a Heat. Castiel had called him only an abomination for the demon blood, not for the times he deferred to the two of them while they were in the room.

He was always curious about that, though. Castiel was the only Alpha that Dean could stand in...well, in general. Other Hunters inevitably rubbed him the wrong way, or said that Dean was less of an Alpha because he enjoyed certain things. Castiel was...well, an Angel, and before speaking to Gadreel for so long, Sam had suspected that all Angels were switches. He learned that higher Angels were Doms, but that a lot of them believed themselves to simply be Alphas. The Apocalypse, not to mention the recent Fall, meant that more and more were getting Beta and Omega Vessels, were realizing that they _weren’t_ Alpha, or even that while they might be a switch, they were more of a Sub. It was why so many groups of Angels created their own communities and were reluctant to return to Heaven and whatever “reset” that some Angels dreamed of, after Metatron was trapped and put into Heaven’s prison for what he’d done. Gadreel’s own Vessel, who he returned to after healing Sam, was a Beta Sub, and he was perfectly fine with having Kevin order him around and treat him well. Kevin might have been an Omega, but he had two good Alphas to teach him all he needed to know, and from what little Sam had overheard, or from what Gadreel had told him, Dean’s focus on it wasn’t on what you were biologically, but what you were as far as either a Dom or Sub.

“You have to know what your Sub needs,” Dean had told Kevin, “Angels might have more of a pain threshold than others, but that also means they forget to care for themselves. It means you _have_ to make sure they are caring for themselves, or else they’ll drop before you know it, and a Sub-drop for an Angel is bad news.”

That was the closest, before Sam had finally demanded the truth out of them, that Sam had gotten to confirmation that Dean was Castiel’s Dom. It had not quite gone over as well as Sam had thought the confirmation that their long stares and the like were that Cas was a Sub like him. No, that demand and truth had included Cas introducing his own Sub, Hannah. Not that she was any better of a Sub than Sam would’ve been...would be, and currently is...for Cas. He really doesn’t know why Hannah even bothered to pretend she was a full Sub when it was so obvious she was a freakin’ switch.

“She’s a Sub,” Dean had told him when Sam’s frustrations had finally reached the point he’d started complaining about the Angels they’d been helping, after some that had fallen in England had started to disappear and the others started to try to find out information that they could. “But she’s a shit Sub, just like you’ve been for years. Her reasons are just different, and she’s not sure what she wants. Cas is a perfectly good Dom when he wants to be, but that’s not always, and she doesn’t like the idea that sometimes, he needs his own Dom. She wants him to be an Archangel - all the Angels do, or at least want their switches to be full Doms - because they’ve had bad Doms for years. It’s why I’m so picky with who we talk to about Angels. They don’t need bad Doms anymore, they need to freakin’ _learn_ so they can know what they actually are.”

“I’m not a bad Sub!” is what Sam protests, though quietly and enough that Dean gives him a long, dark look that has him sinking down in the passenger side, as if to hide.

“You haven’t submitted to anyone who was worth your time and knows what you need, so yes, you’re a bad Sub, but like I said, that wasn’t your fault. Hell, Bobby holding me from whipping your ass for that shit with Ruby made you even _worse_. I should’ve whipped his ass too for the shit he was pulling, but we had bigger things to deal with.”

Sam looks out the window, afraid of where this is going while some part of him wants to ask, wants to know, but Dean doesn’t let him ask. He answers the unspoken questions instead, “Bobby died and you had to deal with the shit that the Angels were pulling, with Cas acting like an Archangel Dom when he needed to stop and let someone get him to submit, even if for a freakin’ second, and he’d have been fine. That’s why you pulled that bullshit with the Trials, and I didn’t need you pulling the same shit that Cas tried after he went into the hospital. Hell, then he had me and Meg to set him right, and Meg is a lot of things, but she’s a good Dom when she’s not being a sadist. She likes him because he could take anything she dishes out, but he’s not a masochist, so it’s a start but it’s not a good match. But you deciding that you needed to repent for everything is just the sign that you need a good Dom, just like the Angels need a good one. If they’d allow me, I’d freaking show the whole lot of them, but they’re assholes about it ‘cause they think I’m ruining a good Dom. I swear, if God was doing anything right, he’d come in and beat the lot of them before making them submit until they learned to sit still and listen.”

Sam is silent the rest of the journey, trying to not think about what it was that made the Angels wary of Dean. Dean killing Zachariah, a higher-up angel who technically was more Dom than switch, was one thing, but between him being a human who could, at any point, actually reopen the Seals (it was amazing what a combination of the Bunker and a tablet on the Apocalypse and how it was _supposed_ to go down got you) and that _he_ was the only one to restart, end, or even bring things to Paradise. It meant more Angels on their side...sometimes...but often it meant that Angels tried to fight against Dean. Cain apparently had decided that meant he should give Dean the Mark, fueled by centuries since the First Murder, and given by either God or two Archangels, before going off to do whatever else it was that he tended to do - considering the lack of Abaddon ruling Hell, and Crowley’s general divided attention between his dealings on Earth and Hell, only stating that ‘someone else’ was keeping the more militant demons in line…

Yeah, Sam wished Cain luck with co-ruling with Crowley.

He wasn’t sure if he was pissed off or curious when Dean received a call from Cas, sending them just a few extra hours away from their original destination before Dean, when they arrived, finally told Sam, “Come in with me, and stand near the door. If you say anything, I swear on every geeky love I share with Charlie, you’re gonna get it. And you will _not_ like that. Got me?”

“Dean--.”

“I _said_ ,” his voice took on the growl and deepness it had when he’d told Dad to not give orders when he couldn’t be reached, the same growl that Sam remembers had gotten Zachariah to start backing down before Dean had shoved the Angel Blade into his head, and the same tone he’d always used when Crowley started to get more and more handsy, something that had made the _King of Hell_ back down so quickly and bare his throat that Sam was surprised he wasn’t as well. “You will come in with me, and stand next to the door. You will be silent about the proceedings, and if you aren’t, I’m gonna put you over my knee, spank you until your behind is red like the fucking child you are, and make you _kneel_ in the bathroom until we’re done. What’s the appropriate answer for that, Sammy?”

Sam swallowed, his head tilted away and down, neck exposed, and he breaths out, “Yes sir.”

Ruby would have made him get out of the car at this point, and waited until after whatever to praise him. Jess would never threaten to send him kneeling in a bathroom. Amelia would’ve left him in the car until she opened the door and demanded he walked out.

Dean reached over and ran a hand soothingly along Sam’s head, through his hair, and allowed Sam to relax, to stop baring his throat. “Good. Cas knows you’ll be there, next to the door. He’ll be watching too. You don’t have to be at attention like anyone else would put you at. I know you need to move a bit. You can shift but I want your attention on what we do, ok Sammy? You need to see what a good Dom can do.”

Sam leans into the touch, relaxing in a way he hadn’t realized was possible after a Dom or even a Dom Alpha had growled at you. He blinks at Dean and nods, swallowing. He hadn’t known that that could happen, and now he wishes he’d known before. Dean looks at him a long moment, a frown on his face, before he says, “If you get that need to say anything, or do anything, or whatever stupid idea you get that isn’t watching us, you kneel and breath. If that doesn’t work, you look at Cas, then me. Really look, Sam, not just glance at us, got it? Cas is being a Dom right now, he’ll take care of you, but most of our attention is gonna be on Hannah.”

“Yes sir.” The third time is so much easier, and knowing that he has a way out if it gets too much. But that it’s Hannah and she pissed off Cas enough to call in Dean, while Cas is in his Dom-mode? Sam knows that’s bad.

Dean doesn’t get him out of the car, instead letting him walk out and into the room a step behind him, Sam closing the door and taking in the motel room they’d come into. Cas is standing between the bathroom and a very naked Hannah, who is all pale skin, dark hair, and misplaced anger. It rolls off of her as she tells Cas, “I’m just going to take a shower!”

“Really?” Dean’s voice cuts in, getting her to whirl and try, too late, to hide her nakedness, “People take off their clothing in the bathroom, normally. I’m sure Cas told you that.”

Hannah glares at Dean as Dean casts one quiet glance at Cas, who says, “She is not mine to give authority to, but she is being rude and disrespectful to me after I have made things clear. I told her the consequences. She obviously did not listen.”

Dean’s eyes must have gone to Hannah’s, because she straightened, as if proud of herself for disrespecting Cas and for getting him to call in another Dom - _his_ Dom - for anything. Sam is glad that Dean allowed him to shift instead of being at any sort of attention. He’d not have kept his promise after such a show of disrespect from someone who smelled like a Beta, though her actions made him wonder if she was a switch or just...like him. It was weird, realizing that while Angels viewed him as an abomination, the Vessel only meant for Lucifer, they had probably had as many bad Doms as he had, more even, and this was the reason for Dean’s actions.

The Mark levels the playing field, so to speak, for Dean when he goes up against willful Angels. Kevin has words, because even if he’s a prophet, he has to take care of willful Sub Angels who don’t even _realize_ there can be a Dom Omega. But Dean, a Dom Alpha, now powered by a force from either God or their own bad Doms?

“ _Kneel_ ,” the growl, the Dom voice, even when directed away from Sam, nearly makes his own knees buckle. Hannah is in the full brunt of it all - smell, growl, tone, everything - and is on her knees so fast she’s surprised as well. Cas looks over at Dean, as if curious what his next move will be. Sam has heard Cas’ Dom voice, and it’s every bit as dangerous and scary as Dean’s. He has to guess that Dean and Cas have discussed how Cas handles Hannah, even what the shared history is, and so Sam isn’t surprised that even on her knees, naked and with her head starting to go back, Hannah is still not showing her neck, still glaring at Dean like him being there and ordering her around is an affront to her status as an Angel.

“You think acting no better than some half-spawned, malformed _demon_ is gonna get what you want?” Dean’s voice is rough, hard, and harsh in a way that makes Hannah start to turn and look at Castiel, but Dean stops her turn, grabbing her hair and pulling hard to get her to face him. “Did either of us give you _permission_ to speak, you disrespectful, disloyal bitch?” Hannah’s silence and defiance got her a shake as he repeats, “I asked you a question, you untrained, disloyal, disrespectful, jumped-up Beta. The Winchester brother you so like to call out as a _thing_ is better trained then you are, and he _isn’t_ trained. So, what’s the right answer for my question? What are you _supposed_ to say?”

The grip is tight enough to make her look up at Dean, and Sam sees her eyes darting around before returning to Dean’s, and finally, quietly, but with the same tone that Sam knows he used when he wasn’t about to say what’s needed without showing that he wasn’t happy about it, “No, _sir_ , you didn’t.”

Dean’s grip didn’t loosen, but he did speak to Cas. “Your siblings don’t know a good Dom if they actually dealt with them well.”

“I agree, though it pains me that your untrained brother is a far better Sub, and thus a far better, more loyal being, than this one.” Sam wants to not preen under the praise - this is for Hannah to hear, but he does nearly start as Castiel walks past the two, ignoring Hannah in favor of going to stand near Sam, finally saying, “Sending her back to Heaven would only cause more issues, and that is hardly punishment. I could get the kit.”

Dean is quiet and Sam swallows inaudibly. It’s enough to get Hannah to look at him in confusion before her hair is let go and Dean tells Cas, “She have a hairbrush and a belt to go with her long hair and pantsuit?”

Hannah is a crying mess after Dean and Cas use her hairbrush and her belt to turn her butt and back an impressive series of red, black, and blue. Sam is instructed to sit on the other bed as Cas sit near Hannah’s head, slowly stroking her head and telling her that she was doing well despite it all, that she was doing so much better than before, and Sam, when Dean and Cas go out to get some stuff to help her heal, speaks to her quietly.

“Do you know why I’m called untrained? Why that’s so bad?”

Hannah sniffs and slowly shakes her head. Sam wasn’t told to not talk to her, but he isn’t sure he can touch her either, so it’s probably better to talk to her over touching, not when she’s had verbal and physical punishment for her actions. He’s gonna leave that to Cas, and whoever her actual Dom is, or that she finds.

“I’ve had Doms before. None of them were good. And others didn’t want me to be a Sub, so during that...after I killed Lilith, after Lucifer got out, someone decided this was enough to show that I wasn’t really a Sub, that I had to show I was a switch. I know most of you are, but...having someone who wants to get cared for, who _needs_ that after a lifetime of being something else, it built up until I had no choice but nearly close Hell’s doors, but not because of what it’d do, because I’d be able to repent to some higher Dom.” It seems to resonate with Hannah, because her sniffs stop a bit, and she peeks out her eyes to look at Sam as he offers her a sad smile. “Cas is a good Dom, but he’s not just that. He’s like you too. He needs someone to take that power sometimes. Dean’s that Dom, no matter what you want. It’s why he can punish you but also praise you for handling yourself. It’s what he’s supposed to do.”

Hannah sniffs again, turning away from Sam, who tells her, “You have so much more time between being hurt by bad Doms than I did, but it’s the same thing. That’s why Dean doesn’t just let any Hunter work with you guys. He’s not letting a bad Dom near any of the Angels again, because even if he doesn’t like you all, he’s not about to have you all be hurt again.”

Nearly too quiet for him to hear, Hannah says, “Good.”

Cas returns, looking between the two before he goes to once more stroke Hannah’s hair. “Forgive me for taking so long, but healing salves for this is difficult for angels. You are not to heal yourself for this night, and that we will speak about this in the morning. But I also wonder if you won’t be better in Heaven.”

“Castiel…”

“You are a wonderful Angel, Hannah, but here, you are a poor switch and even poorer Beta. I saw that when you began to worry when her spouse came. I know that this came from that. I know this is a good Vessel for you, but it’s not _yours_.”

Hannah is sobbing and apologetic, for the first time since she glared down Dean, and Castiel comforts her before telling Sam, “Dean is waiting outside. Please go, and take care of the case you are searching for.”

Sam doesn’t argue, instead heading out and getting into the Impala, were Dean is waiting. He looks over at Sam as he takes his seat in the passenger seat, and reaches out to rub his shoulder, taking away that tension. “You did a great job there, Sam. I’m so proud of you.”

The praise carried Sam through the week on a high that he can’t even acknowledge fully.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets his first Heat in years. Luckily, two Alphas are more than ready to help him through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka: SMUT

Sam doesn’t realize that when Gadreel healed him, he’d reset Sam’s biological clock that had, for the most part, been so messed up that Sam’s a bit amazed he hasn’t had a Heat in years. It means that when the Heat finally hits him, hard and causing him to shake as he tries to figure out how best to hide this, they’re also in the middle of trying to make sure the Steins don’t get Charlie and Rowena before that translation of the Book of the Damned is finished. The Book of the Damned is dangerous and old magic, but it’s also something they need if they want to make a try at fixing the Veil. Kevin could figure out what was going on with the half-closed Hell-Veil, as that came out of the Hell tablet. Fixing the problems with the Veil and passages to Heaven and even parts of Purgatory meant they needed the Book of the Damned, since the Angel Tablet didn’t have the information to fix it all, and the Leviathan Tablet was next to worthless after they’d killed Roman. It still meant a race against time when they were discovered by the Steins, and making sure Charlie and Rowena was found and attacked.

Sam manages to barely hide the smell of his Heat while they deal with the Steins, and even manages to stumble back to the Bunker and safety behind the enforced wards that Kevin, Charlie, and Rowena had updated after months of research and time spent in other dimensions.

Rowena coming in to help with Magnus when they went after the First Blade was probably the worst and _best_ thing that they’d done. Charlie taking charge and all but digitizing all his books and information was always the best thing they’d done, and her decision to follow Dorothy, then later go after that fairy girl she liked, had made her even more formidable as a Hunter and one of the ones who restarted the network that was left alone since Garth had to leave.

Sam doesn’t realize it’s Rowena who sniffs him first, and she’s the one who tells Dean and Cas of his situation and waves them towards his room. He hopes it’s not because she wants to harass Gadreel, Charlie, and Kevin again without Dean to intervene (Kevin and she are Doms who tend to fight a lot because of things, and Charlie is the switch Alpha who gets caught between them as often as Gadreel as a Sub Beta).

Sam is frantically looking for the fake knot that he knows is in his room _somewhere_ , but that he hasn’t used for years, so he doesn’t notice when the two Alphas come into his room, not until Dean speaks up, getting Sam to freeze. “Looking for this?”

Sam turns from where he’s kneeling, eyes wide as he looks over at Dean and Cas, Dean holding the fake knot in his hand as Cas stands near him. He’s close enough that Sam knows he’s still in Dom mode, and the smell of them...two Alphas, both Doms, smelling of each other and their scent coming over him, makes Sam shudder in a way he hadn’t before, leaning back and starting to show his neck before Dean lets out a low growl, Cas giving out a similar, almost purring sound at Sam’s quick submission to them.

“You want this, Sammy?” Dean asks, he and Cas staying too far away from him, “You’re in Heat, but you really want this, Sammy? Think you need two good Doms over all those bad ones you fucked with before?”

Sam swallowed, the Heat starting to hum through his blood as he nods, saying, “Yes sirs, yes, please, please Alphas, treat me good…” He moves forward, falling down to start to crawl next to them as he smells their arousal, his wish to give himself to them, to be...to…

Dean moves first, gently stroking his hair and causing Sam to look up at him as his brother moves him enough that he’s back to kneeling instead of crawling. “When it’s all done, we’ll collar you properly, but you smell so good, Sammy. We’re gonna make sure you feel good, you get what you need, aren’t we Cas?”

“Indeed,” Cas mutters, moving up to also touch, his fingers moving over the one thing that Sam had kept covered. He shudders at the touch, getting both Alphas to frown before Cas moves his hair. Sam wants to protest but Dean’s look keeps him silent. The two Alphas now see the botched marks that he’d gotten before, the ones that Amelia had left on him. Dean’s growl turns angry as Sam starts to stammer out an apology, but instead Dean’s grip turns iron in his hair.

“Don’t you apologize for bad Doms, Sam. We aren’t gonna mark you ‘less you want us to.” He moves closer and lets out a possessive hiss, “I’m gonna fill you up, Sam. We’re gonna fill you full of a pup that those bitches couldn’t do. You want that, huh? Wanna be full up of a litter of pups for you to raise, little half-angels for just you?”

Cas’ own aroused hiss only serves to make Sam shiver at the thought, at the idea of being so totally claimed by the two, that they’d, that…

“An angelic pup would work so well for Sam. He’s tall enough to be a nephilim as it is,” Cas says, moving his hand away from the scars and to start taking off the remains of Sam’s unbuttoned flannel shirt. “A pup for each of us, growing in Sammy and filling him up with our seed while he just wears our collar, and only our collar, is a good look for him.”

Sam whimpered in need as his Heat began to overtake him even more, his neck shifting to expose more of it, knowing that it would reveal more of the scars from the hard bites he’d ended up fighting, the claiming marks that they’d left scarred over, but also wanting to give in. Dean’s holding him in the front, his tight grip gone from his hair as he instead moves to soothe and pet Sam’s face, Cas moving to pull his shirts off as Dean’s other hand unbuttons Sam’s jeans, before he stands, his own jeans straining against the outline of his cock as Sam watches, shaky but feeling so right at whatever Dean demanded.

“I know you’ll be all Sub and Heat,” Dean tells him, “but the safeword is ‘red’ - we’re just doing traffic lights for now. Got it?”

“Yes sir.”

“If you don’t say or think it,” Cas tells him, reaching to pinch a nipple to near hurting, “we’re not going to be pleased. You will tell us, Sam. We will expect nothing else.”

“Yes sirs.”

Dean pulled out his cock, stroking it as Sam felt his mouth wet as much as his hole was dripping with slick. “Say it, Sammy. I know gettin’ ya to just say ‘yes sir’ is hard, but we need to hear it. Say it, and then think it to Cas while I got my cock down your talented mouth.”

“Yes sir, please, sirs, I’ll be good, I’ll tell you if it’s green or yellow or red, and I’ll think it to Cas if I’m using my mouth on you or him, sirs.”

Cas chuckled a bit, moving to reach in and slowly stroke Sam’s hard and near-useless cock as Sam began to pant, not just from the Heat but also the nearness of two exceptional Alphas, two _Doms_ , who were making sure he could listen, giving him good orders, who were caring for him. His underwear was soaked now, he could feel it, as Cas said, “He’s anticipating. Should we allow that?”

“For now,” Dean said as he stroked himself a bit more, “he’s been good. I think you should direct him for now. Teach him what I like, see what he’s capable of, and remember, Sammy. You gotta think it to Cas, too.”

Cas other hand came to cup the back of Sam’s head, his voice low and serious as he says, “No hands, not yet. Put them behind you, like I’m holding them there. Keep them like that for now, while you’re doing this for Dean. You’ll get to learn what we both like, but in this, Dean wants you to be directed by someone. You can do that, and think to me what you just said, and if it gets too much, you know what to do, don’t you?”

“Yes sirs,” Sam says, keeping still as Dean moves forward, allowing Cas to slowly push Sam forward as he opens up, licking and starting to suck at Dean’s cock as he thinks what he’d said, he thinks of how good he’ll be, of what he’ll do, as he begins to take in more and more of Dean’s cock into his mouth, licking and sucking at more and more of it as Cas slowly pushes him a bit further, Sam’s mind thinking green until he chokes a bit. Dean is large, like any Alpha, and Sam wants to be able to swallow him down, but he knows that might…

“You won’t be able to,” Cas tells him, getting Sam to blush brightly as he realizes how loud he must have been thinking, “but you’re doing very well now.”

“You’re good at that, Sammy,” Dean tells him with a great deal of praise, “can’t wait for the day I got you both sucking me.”

The very thought nearly short-circuits Sam’s brain, at being on his knees with Cas, at...at…

The feel of a hand down his pants, fingering his hole, gets Sam to moan around Dean’s cock, his brother’s hips moving forward a bit before he hisses out, “He that wet, Cas?”

“Soaking. You should have him present himself, he’s so ready for us.”

A thought runs through Sam’s mind, and though he wants to stop it, he knows that Cas catches it, the way his breath hitches and the fingers don’t even slow, instead pushing slowly and working him open. “Sam has a rather lovely idea.”

“Does he?” Dean asked as he continued to pump lightly into Sam’s mouth, Cas’ fingers probing and preparing him as Sam began to shudder with pleasure from it, Cas seeming to know that he was starting to get closer and closer to the pleasure that Heats doubled in intensity. The thought, that even thinking when he did, that Cas and Dean knew him so well…

“Yes. I’m sure we can share his holes, can’t we? Show him how much we both care for him, in our own ways?”

Sam could _feel_ Dean’s cock harden even _more_ at the idea, even as Dean stilled and looked down at Sam, who continued to move as Cas has directed him. “Our little Sammy has such a filthy mind when he’s actually being cared for, doesn’t he?”

“Indeed. We’ll have to carry this experiment over, past his Heat” Cas says, pulling Sam away from his treat as Dean pushes down his own jeans and then steps out, moving to remove Sam’s as well. Sam whimpers as he’s exposed, Dean looking him over and smirking a bit before leaning in. “I should take a taste too, shouldn’t I? He’s been such a good boy. He needs a treat from both sides, doesn’t he Cas?”

“I agree,” Cas leaned Sam back, so he was lying with his back on the ground, opening up the angel’s own pair of slacks. His cock was just as big as Dean’s, but it had Sam’s mouth watering all the same, slick pouring out of him at the thought of being so full on both ends, of having his two Alphas, his Doms, use him like that.

Cas’ cock goes into his mouth, acting as a gag for the moan when he feels Dean beginning to lick at his hole and pull on his smaller cock. Dean’s hand on his hip keeps him from moving too much, and he’s still got his hands behind his back, like a good boy, gripping at his arms and the floor as the pleasure he’s given builds. He hears Cas whispering above him to Dean, feels the shift, then a warm mouth engulfs his own cock as Dean’s attention stays on his leaking hole. Sam’s mind starts to short circuit, and he lets out a moan as he tries to think, to ask/beg for permission.

The mouth leaves his cock, a strong hand squeezing the base and getting him to let out a frustrated and upset moan, even as his pleasure only multiples. They’d known, even with Sam gagged, just _thinking_ it when he wasn’t sure how to say it was enough. The feel of Dean eating him out as Cas continues to use his mouth gets him to nearly wonder what it would be like when Dean finally entered him, finally pushed in with the intent to _knot him…_

Cas moves away, and Sam barely holds back his new moan of frustration as the angel says, “You’re fine, Sam. You’ll get all the treats you need, but we can’t spoil you just yet. That would not help you at all.”

Sam nods, though his Heat-addled mind wants _more, now, please_ , and Cas seems to hear it, because he chuckles and strokes Sam’s face, calming him as Dean gets up, shedding his shirts as well before glancing over at Cas then down to Sam. “Bed, on your knees, present for me like you use that knot of yours.”

Sam moves quickly, getting out of Cas’ grip and scrambling to the bed, some rational part that’s left of him almost mortified at the idea that Dean had seen him, but another part suddenly wondering when, and if Dean had...if…

Dean’s hand came down on Sam’s behind, bringing his mind somewhat back at the light tap. “I think we should give him that treat when he shows he can be good, don’t you?”

“Indeed. He’s only been good while gagged. I’m sure he can be good while able to speak.”

Sam nods, babbling, “Yes sirs, yes Alphas, I’ll be good, please, please give me the treat after you see how good--” Sam’s cut off by Dean slamming into him, sending him forward onto the bed and the air rushing out of his lungs at the force of it. He’s barely allowed to get in a breath, hearing himself start to babble out, “Alphas--” before another hard, rough push sends him forward again.

“Time for talk is over, Sammy.” Dean’s pushes were slow but still filling, some only pulling out halfway while others nearly pulled his full length out before slamming back into his brother. Sam found himself gasping and moaning as Dean found his prostate each time, the short strokes hitting them multiple times while the longer, harder strokes knocked out Sam’s breath, leaving him unable to speak, instead only panting and moaning helplessly as Dean pushes into him, his movement measured but still pounding into him, Sam feeling his orgasm building at the continued stimulation. A part of him wonders where Cas is, but it’s not thinking as Dean’s pace begins to speed up, Dean’s hands going to Sam’s hip to keep him in place as he began to simply pound into Sam, the feeling of a real knot starting to stutter Dean’s strokes, Dean letting out the animalistic growls that most Alphas start even as he tells Sam, “Gonna fill you up, and when this is done, Cas is gonna take ya against the wall. You like that, Sammy? Want to get manhandled by someone strong like that?” Sam gasped, not sure if he could speak, and he can hear Dean’s smile as he says, “Good boy, now speak. You want Cas to show you his strength after I fill you up with my seed? Tell us, and I’ll let you cum.”

Sam managed to get in a breath as he manages to breathe out “yes” as he now sees that Castiel is nearby, stroking himself as he watches them both, as if going to be prepared when it was his turn to fill up Sam. Cas met his eyes as Sam finds the breath to continue. “Yes, please Dean, please Cas, please show me strength, please treat me good, please sirs, please.”

The knot widens, stretching him full as one of Dean’s hands leaves Sam’s hips and wraps around his leaking cock, getting Sam to let out a near-breathless gasp as he heard Dean growl out, “Come for me, Sammy.”

The order, the praise, and the feel of a true knot in his channel, the twitching as his brother pumped him full of cum, was enough to nearly send Sam forward, collapsed and used, onto the bed. Only his brother’s knot, and the move from Castiel to move them so he was arranged a bit better, then the soft, cooing praise from the two, was all that kept Sam from completely falling over. He knew he was getting near sub-space - he’d never quite achieved that hoped-for bliss he’d read about and heard of, but between his Alphas, his Doms, he knows he’s getting there, if he’s not already there.

Dean’s knot doesn’t take long to go down, something that has Sam blinking at as Dean soothes him, saying how lovely Sam looks, how great, when he’s hung on Dean’s knot and so pliant and calm. Cas wastes no time after Dean has slipped out, picking up Sam effortlessly before impaling him. Sam’s head goes back, nearly hitting the wall as he groans in renewed pleasure, Cas taking his time to move Sam up and down his cock, using him as effortlessly as Sam saw him using his own hand while watching the two. Sam has to try to find something to hold onto, finally wrapping his arms around Cas’ shoulders at Dean’s command, fingers intertwined so he doesn’t put his hand into Cas’ hair and mess it up.

Dean’s own hand apparently gets that privilege, messing up Cas’ as he turns the angel’s head, kissing him deeply as his other hand rubs and pinches at Sam’s chest and nipples, rolling the nubs between his fingers as Sam groans while being moved up and down Cas’ length. The angel doesn’t tired from the activity either, easily moving Sam at whatever pace he wants until his knot locks Sam, impaled and resting against the wall as he panted, the two Alphas once more petting and calming him, whispering how good he’s been, how wonderful he is, and how fill they’ll make him of pups.

By the end of the week, Sam is full – of love, of their cum – and sleeps deeply on the messy and stained bed as Dean slowly ran his fingers through Sam’s long hair, looking over at Cas as the Angel considers the Sub Omega they’d claimed so thoroughly over his Heat. Sam had gotten into sub-space somewhere around the second time that Dean had taken him, Dean’s demands, calm orders, and soft nuzzling against his abused neck sending Sam into the blissful state he’d not quite gotten out of until they’d given him a break, using a plug to hold in their cum as the made sure he was still good. Heats weren’t normally dangerous for Omegas, no matter what their designation, but potential Drops after a Heat, especially for Subs, was always a danger that they had to watch out for.

Cas knows that Dean is thinking of all the times he should have claimed Sam, or been a better Alpha to him, but Cas is happy that a look is enough to get Dean to obviously give up on whatever idea is floating in his head. Sam had been pushed to be a switch, to show Alpha and Beta tendencies he didn’t have, let alone Dom tendencies, and he’d needed the healing he’d gotten from Gadreel and the others.

“Kevin is going to complain, I’m sure.” Dean muttered as he continued to pet Sam, the sleepy Sub Omega full, his womb already sparking with life from their sessions with him. Cas is happy to see it, and knows that Sam will be happy when he sees it as well.

“A week of quiet from us, and with the smell and noise letting him know where to avoid us, will be fine. And Charlie is able to hold her own against a two Doms.” Dean smiles at Cas’ assurance before he lets out a long breath.

“Sammy’s gonna try to throw a fit when we bench him.”

“The pups are more important,” Cas points out, “and we can handle one Sub Omega.”

“I know,” Dean tells him seriously, a touch of his Dom showing, “but he got _scarred_. Marks like that, unwanted by one party that they scar like that…” Anger makes Dean’s eyes briefly start to turn brighter, the sign of Alpha-anger, before he lets out a breath, calming easily in the presence of Castiel and their new Sub,“I’ll just have to make that Amelia bitch hand over the dog _and_ compensation.”

“Would it help Sam?”

Dean is silent, obviously thinking, as Cas moves over to take over comforting and petting Sam, who turns towards his Alpha Angel and lets out a sigh of contentment. Other Angels are starting to witness things like this, and it’s going a long way to healing the damage done by Naomi, and nearly done by Metatron. It was why he had some of the trustworthy Alpha Doms learn from Dean, and others learn from vetted Hunters, many of them newer but able to teach or keep Angels around, not to mention helping them with Hunting or regaining lost information or figuring out some of the monsters starting to show up again after the failed Apocalypse and some issues from overly ambitious demons.

“He’s always wanted a dog, and it’s his anyway. I know it’s been a few years, but still his dog. And if she saw his hesitancy in it and still put that scar on him? She’s a horrible Dom then, and I’m not letting that go. No matter what Sam says.”

Cas slowly nods, seeing Dean’s point. As much as Sam will be upset with it, Dean knows better than anyone else what Sam really _needed._ In this case, better than Sam might for the moment. Castiel had found that when he trusted some of Dean’s gut instinct, it had helped him make the right choice, even if the choice had been hard. He hopes that Sam understands, but knows that Dean should be able to talk to him.

Dean slowly stands up, moving over to give Cas a light kiss and rubs his shoulders, getting the angel to relax. “I’m gonna make sure everyone is still alive outside. We’ll get him a collar after he wakes up.”

The collar would signal that they’d claimed Sam, and it would work to keep the scars hidden, even more than Sam’s long hair had been doing recently. Cas watches Dean head out, extending his senses to see that Dean was probably going to walk in on the two Doms fighting, though Ezekiel’s presence with Kevin would only slightly dissuade the powerful witch they now had in their presence, and Dean’s return, as well as Sam being claimed by the two, would at least be the start of normalcy that they all needed in their life, after everything else that had happened.

 


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets used to being a sub Omega under the firm hands of Cas and Dean. Dean goes to deal with Amelia and to get what's Sam's.

Sam wakes up to the feel of someone slowly petting his hair, and the deep grumble of Dean’s voice as he quietly argues with someone over the phone. He blinks in confusion, looking around then up to where Cas sits near him, holding up a finger to keep him silent as Dean continued to talk. Sam blinked as he looks over at Cas again as the angel slowly stops petting him, instead turning him a bit as Sam feels the butt plug still in him, getting him to have to hold back a moan as it rubs a bit against his much-abused prostate. The memory of the dreamy space he’d gone into from the praise, orders, holds, and continued fucking that they’d given him to keep him full of their seed makes him blush so deeply that it gets Cas to smile a bit at the sight.

“Shy boy,” Cas says, pulling him in for a light hug. “You’ll need to get a shower.” His touch against the plug makes Sam nearly moan again. “Keep this for a bit. The others know, but Dean likes smelling us in you. As well, we want to make sure you do get some pups.”

That only gets Sam to blush even more. Without his Heat to muddle his mind, to make him just want to do what the Dom Alphas with him want him to do, he suddenly realizes what they know about him, what he’d strived to hide from Dean and hidden by pushing his relationship with Amelia as just a random thing he’d had for a…for a year. They’d seen the scars, yet they were still trying to keep in their seed, going to give him pups. They knew he was a horrible Sub, a hurting and disrespectful Omega, but they’d cared for him and helped him through sub-space and his Heat. Cas was here, talking to him about how they wanted all the others in the Bunker - Charlie, Kevin, Mrs. Tran, Rowena, Gadreel - to know that he was _theirs_.

The thought is enough to get Sam to nearly hide as Dean hangs up, moving over to the bed and smile a bit as he looks over at Sam. The calmness from his brother, the cool scent that Sam always associated with them being ok - of a safe space, of a safe Alpha, safe Dom - gets Sam to relax a bit more than Cas’ own attempts. He’s sure that it’s both Alphas that’s getting him to relax a bit more, but Dean’s had more practice with calming Sam down, even when he wasn’t listening to anyone else, especially not a Dom Alpha. But for Dean, Sam almost always submitted, and now he knows he can submit to Cas as well, knows that the two of them are safe. That he can fully submit, just as he did over the past week, is amazing enough, and he’s so happy that they comfort him as well, even if the idea of having their scent in him still causes him to blush as Dean and Cas both chuckle at his discomfort.

“Get ready, Sammy,” Dean tells him, “we’re gonna have a talk about what’s changed, and about some other stuff, but you need to get some food and water, we need to make sure Charlie and Kevin don’t kill Rowena, and probably we should clean things up.” Sammy blushes even more at the realization that they’d have to clean up the smell of an in-Heat Omega and two Alphas screwing him out of his mind and into his first sub-space.

Cas and Dean help him up, making sure he’s comfortable sitting and walking with the plug in before they help him clean up a bit before heading over to get dressed. Sam is grateful for their help, and for the non-hovering...hovering...that they’re doing. They don’t make him rest or sit and Cas doesn’t carry him anywhere, but they make sure he’s fine at least.

He walks into the main area that doubles as a study-library-dining room, depending on what they were doing or the time of day. Kevin, Mrs. Tran, and Charlie sit at one end of the long table, Gadreel kneeling on a pillow next to them both and answering questions or accepting pets from Kevin or Mrs. Tran. Charlie spends her time shooting glares at Rowena, who sits away from them and is working on something that looks like basic magical components. Gadreel growls if Rowena got too close, and the group freeze only briefly when they saw that Sam was up, dressed, cleaned, and with the smell underneath of the two who claimed him. Dean looked at the group before saying, “I’m making breakfast. Who’s hungry?”

Charlie perks up as Kevin shrugs, Mrs. Tran saying, “I can help, if you want.”

“If it’s everyone, then I’ll need the help.” A quick check and Rowena’s wave, but obvious interest, had both heading into the kitchen as Castiel went to check on Gadreel and Sam sat down a few seats away from Charlie, picking up a book to start studying. When he shifted briefly, the plug rubbed against a sensitive area within him, getting him to nearly stiffen and bite back a groan. Kevin grins a bit as he keeps his head down, while Castiel looks at him and then looks up as Dean and Mrs. Tran brings out food. Rowena nearly sniffs at the food until she tastes it, then she sits like a queen and eats in a way that Sam can guess is how she ate before the Grand Coven and her decision to never be poor again, even if it meant bad hexes and outliving rich, idiot husbands. Mrs. Tran looks quite pleased with her son as he feeds Gadreel small bits of food as Charlie watches them with a small, knowing smile on her face. That only serves to get him to blush even more throughout the meal, and he was grateful that Dean and Cas didn’t feed him either. He was a good Sub, they said, but he wasn’t trained for that, and it always...irked him, when Amelia had tried it. He never saw being fed as intimate in the way that other Subs did, but then again, not all Subs were the same, just like not all Doms or switches were. It showed in how some Angels, like Gadreel, so enjoyed the attention of a good Dom or switch while others, like Hannah, needed firmer hands and someone who would be an actual Dom, not just as switch. It had not failed to upset Rowena, who wanted a ‘pet’ Angel, or Charlie, who’d found Hannah ‘adorable’, but they saw Cas, and other Angels, need to return to Heaven or seek out good Doms to train with so they might be the new leaders for the garrisons.

Dean made him some healthy pancakes and fruit from a nearby farmer’s market, as fluffy as Sam likes, and he eats up as quickly as he feels safe doing, eating it and smiling as he tastes the pancakes and how it is. The best thing about the Bunker - Dean controls the kitchen like most thought Sub Omegas were supposed to do. Sam knew that Dean enjoyed it because it was something that he could do to make sure his family was healthy. Sam thinks that it’s another part of Dean making sure the ones he’s in charge of are cared for, as the one who was given a role because Dad had Dean care for them. The Bunker just allowed a stable form of that, and Sam was grateful for it as he tucked into his pancakes and orange juice. He’s happy with the food, and with the smile he got from Dean and Cas as they watched him eat.

After everyone was done and the table cleared of food, Dean motioned for Sam to follow Cas and he as they headed into the library, getting Sam to frown as they headed in. He wonders if somehow, between the time he’d rested and got up, that Dean already got a collar, or maybe he’s having second thoughts on getting one because of the scars…

Sam swallowed as he realized what the meeting might be about – the scars and the lie that’s been finally found out. He reaches over to the back of his neck, swallowing as he looked at Dean, Sam’s eyes going down before he looked up under his lashes at his brother.

He’d left Amelia and the last time they’d seen each other, he’d been so upset at Dean for liking Benny, for all that, that he’d done something bad. He didn’t want Dean to know what he’d done, he didn’t want him to think Sam was a bad Sub and bad Omega. Not after all that had been said and promised, not with the plug still in him, still holding in--

Sam doesn’t realize he’s on his knees until he feels the hardwood floor of the library under him, hearing as he stammers, “I’m sorry, sir, I’m sorry but please, let me explain, please, I don’t want to—“

A hand pushing his hair and forehead back make Sam look up, seeing Cas looking down at him, displeasure on his face. Dean has a look that said his mind had been made up, and he wasn’t going to listen to anything Sam said or any excuse this time. Some part of Sam wants to cry and beg some more, but the hand tightening in his hair got him to stop as his eyes looks back at Cas.

“Dean is within his rights, as your Dom and your Alpha, to demand retribution for what she did to you,” Cas’ other hand brushed briefly on the scars before it went to Sam’s shoulder, holding him down in his position. “That another Dom did such a thing, allowed you to leave, and when she met you again did not give you what was due to you, means that she hurt you. It is our right to demand compensation from her, no matter how long ago that was.”

Sam’s eyes flicker away briefly, but he knows that Cas catches it, by the sudden tightening of the hand on Sam’s shoulder. He sees the Angel look up and back over to Dean, Dean’s eyes appearing hard as he glances at Sam. The Omega swallows as he tries to speak, but the spark of anger and obvious upset in his older brother and Alpha gets Sam to stop, his eyes going down to the floor as Dean says, “Cas, take care of Sam for trying to lie to you. I’ll deal with him when I get back in a few days.” He stalks out, not giving Sam the time to argue his point. Not that Sam could think of a defense for what he’d done, beyond his wish to keep himself safe from such things. He didn’t want Amelia to be visited by his new Alpha, didn’t want to think about what she’d say or try to say to Dean. Amelia was as much of an Alpha as Dean was, he knew if they--

“Up, Sam,” Castiel’s voice gets Sam to shiver a bit, standing and looking down at the floor, afraid of what will happen. “You lied to us. While you were in Heat, your willfulness and belief that we cannot handle something was undermined by your need to be screwed, but this does not mean you will not be punished for such a transgression now.”

“Cas--.” The hand on his shoulder tightens, Sam stopping what he was going to say to instead say, “Sir, sir, please, please, I don’t distrust you and Dean, I don’t, I don’t want...I…”

“You can’t even answer why you shouldn’t get out of punishment, not without mentioning that you went to her and were upset because Dean had a friend.” Sam swallows, hating that Cas had seen that in his thoughts, and that he’d been unable to hide it. “You did wrong, and you know that, but you are acting spoiled because you have been spoiled for too long. You are a Sub, and I will treat you as such until Dean returns to deal with you as well.”

Sam slowly nods before Castiel motions, making Sam follow him through the Bunker and to his room again. It’d been cleaned, probably by Castiel and his angelic powers, but that didn’t stop Sam from worrying about what type of punishment he’d receive. A part of him didn’t think he needed the punishment - he’d dealt with Amelia, he’d left her and come back to Dean when called. Dean’s anger at his year outside of hunting was misplaced, and so was Kevin’s. Sam had no way of realizing what would happen after...after what he’d seen. He didn’t realize that Kevin or the others would be in such danger.

“Sam,” Cas’ voice was lower now, full of the growl that Sam remembered when he’d tried, while soulless, to claim that they’d hunt him down, “strip.”

Sam glanced at him, afraid and worried and--.

“ _Boy_ ,” Cas growls out, the same tone that said that any of Sam or the Campbell’s attempts to intimidate Castiel, getting Sam to straighten and whimper, “If you are not going to listen, then drop your trousers, and get to the bed.”

Sam shivered at the tone, moving over and doing as he was told, tears starting to form. The whiplash of having such a Heat, of being cared for by two Alphas, two Dom Alphas, and now being punished for what he’d not said, for wanting to take care of something himself, and it wasn’t fair, it--

The sharp hit brought out a yelp and cry from Sam, getting him to move forward as he tried to brace himself for the next one. “You are still trying to act like something you’re not. I know what a switch is and what they do, Sam Winchester.” Another hard slap, “I know how they act and how they react to things,” another slap, “you are trying too hard, outside of your Heats, to be what you are not.” This gained him three successive slaps to his ass, none jarring the plug still in him and leaving Sam to only whimper as he’s admonished by the switch Angel. “You have seen what happens when switches attempt to be Alphas, and fought the result of that. You have spent countless years trying to act like something you are not, and you now have a scar to show your mistakes.” More hits that leave Sam sobbing into his clean-smelling blanket, realizing that Castiel was right. He’d been trying to fix this himself when he had an Alpha. When the loss of that Alpha had sent him into some stupid spiral to where instead of doing what he should have for Kevin, for Mrs. Tran, for everyone else, he’d gotten into a bad headspace, found a woman who never let him _out_ of that bad headspace, and thought it wasn’t his fault when it _was_.

Each hit only reminded him of that. Reminded him that all of it was him trying to be something he wasn’t, and not listening to the others, not taking Dean’s orders when he should’ve…

The soothing hand and push gets Sam to once more lie down on the bed, and Castiel’s slow encouragement after he finished the punishment, but it didn’t stop Sam from crying. He hadn’t realized how bad he’d been, how much trouble he’d been for his Alphas, and it only served to make him feel so stupid, so…

“None of it is your fault fully. You have made mistakes based on how you were treated, how you were forced to be raised. Your brother did what he could, as your Alpha, but even he was given bad advice on how to be a Dom, how to be in charge. If he’d corrected you at any point before this, it might have ended badly. He’s come into his own since he’s realized what he must be, and we will care for you. But Sam, you shouldn’t have hidden this from us for so long. You shouldn’t have tried to take on this burden alone for so long. It only resulted in you having a Dom so bad she would scar you like that.”

Sam curls around Castiel, hoping for more talk but not getting as much as he wants. It results in another whimper when Castiel flicked at Sam’s red bottom. “I said it was not fully your fault, but it is still your fault for not taking action. You might be a Sub, Sam, but you are still smart enough to know what you want and how to act. I will not allow you to get away with things by acting like a child, and neither will Dean. You asked we treated you as an adult years ago, and since then you have continued to act like a child, so you will be punished like one until you understand your role as an adult.”

Sam hiccups under his crying, nodding when Castiel asks him if he understands. It makes sense, and he can only hope that when Dean returns, he’ll be treated more like an adult over a child.

Castiel knows that he’s not quite a Dom, at least not completely, when Dean returns with the dog in tow, the Australian shepherd mix sniffing around as its tail begins to wag happily upon picking up its owner’s scent. He’s dealt with Sam, but Sam’s attempts to get out of his punishments have only lead to Castiel realizing that Dean is probably the best to handle this before they even think of giving Sam the collar and write up the agreement. The added worry is that the sparks seem to have caught within Sam, meaning he would have maybe two pups, if not more, from just this Heat. He assumes that Ezekiel will know about it - the two are normally thick as thieves since Ezekiel healed Sam, but haven’t talked as often recently. Not since Ezekieltook his position protecting and being cared for by the Trans, though Castiel wonders if there isn’t some larger secret that Sam and Ezekiel are sharing and hiding from them.

Dean looks over at Castiel, glancing at him only once, before handing over the leash. “Was he that bad?”

“I’m not the Dom you are, and he is trying to play every card he’s ever played to get out of punishment, even though he knows he needs it. That none have worked only makes it worse. I’m sure coming from you, it will sink in. But he is also in a bad headspace because he felt he could handle things. He is only just realizing what a Sub does.”

Dean lets out a long sigh, running a hand through his hair. “I know. Damnit...I should’ve seen it before. I’m able to see it with a lot of the others, but with Sammy it was always a fuckin’ blind spot. I can blame Dad and Bobby all I like, but I was a shit Dom for him until I realize what was going on with the Trials. Then it was almost too late.”

Castiel walks over, lifting his head and neck up in invitation. Dean lets out a low growl before kissing Castiel deeply, tasting him as much as he could and nipping along Castiel’s neck, near his own mark. It had come after Naomi and Purgatory, and Metatron and the Fall. When he’d done that, Castiel knew that Dean was his Dom, was the Dom needed by Angels, and wished for a way to get that to show. The Mark, and Cain’s gift, had helped to show Dean’s worthiness. After what happened with Hannah, more Angels took Dean’s talks and recommendations to heart.Hunters, especially the younger, newer ones who’d worked with the Winchester before, knew Dean was a Dom Alpha and the one to speak to if you wanted to learn more about being a good Dom, or if you wanted to try to work with or were with a supernatural Sub or switch.

But what else the Angels now knew was that Dean was _Castiel’s_ Dom Alpha, the one who had, even when being attacked by his Angel, had managed to move and give Castiel the mark he now has, to break Castiel from Naomi and Heaven’s command, and to keep him after all that Metatron and the others had done. It was enough to make Castiel’s knees go weak at the memories, even as he heard Dean mutter, “My angel, my Alpha who helps me keep these pups in line.”

“Yes,” Castiel groans out, feeling himself start to harden. Dean kisses him slowly again before just as slowly breaking away, letting out a long sigh as he says, “I have to take care of Sammy and explain things. Then we can give him our collar.”

Castiel nods in agreement. Even when he was in Dom mode, or between it and the Sub feeling he sometimes needs, he trusts Dean to make the right decisions. So far, despite some of his hesitancy when it came to bad input from his family or those he attempted to trust, Dean had been a wonderful Dom, and one who taught Castiel a great deal. He still enjoys having Dean help him with disciplining those Angels who didn’t know their place, and he enjoys watching Dean come fully into being a Dom Alpha. It almost made Castiel wish that the Mark or some other method might transform Dean into an Archangel, so that he could care for all the Angels.

Almost. Seeing Dean with Sammy, finally seeing the two together and Dean caring for his brother in such an intimate way was far better than the thought of Dean having to discipline other Angels, having to...being…

Dean chuckles as Castiel let out a low growl and nuzzled against his lover’s shoulder, the Alpha stroking his unruly hair. “I’m all yours, Cas, like you and Sammy are mine. Don’t want anything else. I gotta go care for him. You keep Riot,” he motions to the dog, who looks like he was more than willing to bolt to where Sam was, “occupied and set up. I got his stuff in the car. When Sam’s punishment is done, we’ll let him have the dog and, if he’s good, his collar.”

Castiel can understand the reasoning for the hesitation and including of Sam being ‘good’. Sam had not been a Sub for a while, and he was not given the training required when it was needed. Now, it’s important they not only teach Sam how to be a Sub Omega, but also what having their collar will entail.

“I’m sure Charlie and Kevin will be able to help,” Castiel agrees as he goes to get Riot and find the others. They knew that Sam was in trouble, one that came from too many years pretending to be something he naturally wasn’t, and upon hearing some of the story, both Rowena and Mrs. Tran had taken it upon themselves to either soothe Sam when they could - within reason, of course, as Castiel didn’t trust Rowena to be alone with Sam, and Mrs. Tran was used to Doms and switches, not Subs - or simply gave Castiel the room he needed to discipline Sam. With the sparks of pups in Sam, spanking and chastising had so far been the only way to show him Castiel’s displeasure. He knew, though, that Dean would find a few other ways to show it as well.

Dean nods in agreement before heading to Sam’s room, leaving Castiel to begin his work on making sure the dog had what it needed, as well as making sure Riot didn’t immediately bolt to his owner. Apparently, it cared as much for Sam as everyone else in the Bunker right now, and that was always a good sign.

Castiel is searching for the perfect collar, one that will cover up the scars, when Mrs. Tran comes in and walks over to where he sits, looking at the website and the information. It’s expensive, but one of their credit cards will cover the cost easily. He’s heard from Hannah that England seems to be a mess when it comes to the ‘pathways’ that they’d had to reopen to bring Angels back to Heaven. It’s enough to make him and the other Earth-loving Angels to worry about what that means, let alone the other rumors from demons and the like of a sudden, strange surge of magic and the like meaning that many now are debating to figure out what was going on in that country, and what it meant for everyone else.

“Who is she?”

Castiel looks up at Mrs. Tran, noticing that Charlie had taken Riot on a walk and, from the smell, Kevin is possibly getting ready to head out with not-Ezekiel to deal with Kevin’s own Heat. Castiel had learned of Ezekiel’s disappearance into England, and now is curious about the Angel who has taken to protecting Kevin and claiming to be someone he isn’t. He is trusted by Sam, though, and when they both finally admit to who the Angel is, there will be punishment, but there must be a good reason for their silence for now.

“Who?”

“The horrible Dom that scarred Sam.”

Castiel blinks, surprised by Mrs. Tran’s own upset before he remembers that Sam had become like a Sub son to Mrs. Tran. It didn’t help issues that even Dom Omegas like Kevin could have botched mating marks on them, and it’d probably taken a great deal of self-control to wait until everyone was gone, though she would still ask him as opposed to Dean.

“Dean has taken care of her,” he tells her, placing the collar order,“I was not privy to their conversation, I only know that it was apparently not...pleasant.”

Mrs. Tran is quiet, her arms still crossed before she motions, obviously wanting him to continue.

“Angels can speak to animals, in some ways. Riot did not remember what happened, only that there were arguments and, afterwards, he was allowed into a car he feels is his, and that he can smell his human. He’s upset at not seeing him, but there is no good way to explain ‘punishment’ to an animal that only understands a pack.” He’d still done his best, and Riot accepted that he was a ‘treat’ and would be reunited with his pack soon. It seemed odd, that despite everything, Riot viewed _Sam_ as his pack, not Amelia or her actual Beta. To Riot, Sam was important and needed him, so he was pack.

Mrs. Tran glances to one side as Dean walked in, holding a plate of food for himself and Sam. Sam was still learning and had been doing a good job, but he still disliked being fed, so there was a salad with a fork with the plates as well. Mrs. Tran looks over at Dean before saying, “You should have let me come along.” Dean gave her a look as she glares at him. “She shouldn’t be allowed a Beta if she’s going to misread things so badly.”

Dean is quiet, as if thinking, and Castiel knows he’s battling with his want to explain things or simply arguing as others say a Dom Alpha should demanding that he not be bothered. Castiel understands the need, and hopes that giving Dean a question will help him choose.

“What did she say, Dean? Please...let us know, so we can understand.”

Dean glares at him, but relents after a moment, moving over to look at the collar Castiel had bought before putting the plates down and motioning to Mrs. Tran to take a seat. He explains what little he knows of Amelia - she had been mated to a switch Beta who disappeared, and she’d met Sam when he brought in the Riot. She’d not been kind to him, belittling him every chance she could until she’d decided she liked him.

Castiel is quiet as Dean explains things, getting to the talk between himself and Amelia and what she’d said about the time she’d given Sam the unwanted mark, and his reaction to it. She’d easily given Dean the compensation and the dog after that, stating she wanted nothing to do with the unrepentant, unruly, disrespectful Omega who couldn’t even take a mark.

“I dealt with it,” Dean ends as he looks over at Mrs. Tran, who is even more upset now than before, “She paid me the compensation and we got Riot out of it. She isn’t gonna come after Sam and she’s not gonna demand him back either.” He stood, Castiel knowing there was more to it but also knowing that Dean didn’t want to speak about it. Mrs. Tran seemed to be fine with what explanation she’d given him, and nods to him. Castiel knows she’s already worried about her own son and his upcoming Heat, so they’ll have to see how things work out. Castiel believes that with Sam now under Dean’s firm hand, and with the pups that may come to term in a bit, Sam will be perfectly fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shut up, Sam needs a dog.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets his presents from Dean and Cas, and begins to relax into the odd relationship they have.

Sam shivers as he crawls to where Dean waits for him, sitting and tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair. Cas’ punishments had been easier to take the last few days, but with Dean returned, he seems determined to make sure that Sam knows what a Sub Omega should do, especially if he wants their collar. Whatever Amelia had told him, it’s only served to make Dean more upset with Sam, and he wants to hide whenever Dean’s eyes gain that upset glint in them.

Sam whimpers as he gets there and lowers his head, exposing his neck as he assumes a resting position next to his brother, his whimpers stopping when Dean’s hand touches his head, fingers carding through his hair and getting Sam to relax into the kneeling position he’d been told and put into for the last few days. Crawling and kneeling like a Sub before getting any praise or even a touch only serves to make his position known, and it had moved past humiliating to almost comforting.

Sam should hate it. Part of him really dislikes it, still is trying to hold onto the false ideas that Dad had pushed on Sam, not wanting a ‘weak’ Sub Omega for a son. The rest of him is so pleased that anytime he starts to fight it, to try to get back to where he’d been before the Heat and promise of a Dom Alpha, he can only think of the fact he now has two Alphas, two he’s wanted for years, and they understand what he really _needed_.

Sam can’t fully throw off so many years of fighting instinct, but Dean’s firm hand and demands get him to submit more in the past few hours than his entire life. Sam supposes most of that is because of Dean’s firmness and because his brother is being an actual Dom to Sam, and he’s not treating him like Dad or Bobby or the others who thought that his height, strength, and abilities meant he had to be a switch or anything _but_ a Sub.

“You’re not focusing,” Dean’s hand leaving, along with his admonishment, gets Sam to whimper again as Dean says, “Listen to you. Not even two hours and already you’re acting like the Sub Omega you were born to be.”

Sam whimpers again, before there was a light touch along his neck and shoulders. “Focus, Sammy. I’m not calling you a bitch or anything, I’m calling you a Sub Omega, what you actually are. You’re not a switch, you’re a Sub...my Sub.” Dean’s hands move back up and slowly pets Sam’s head, getting him to let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “My beautiful, willful, learning Sub. You’ve got a lot to learn, Sammy, but you’re so smart and listen so well to what you’re told.” Sam happily basks in the praise, in realizing that his submission was making Dean happy, and how _right_ it felt. He let out a soft sound as Dean continues to pet him, reinforcing the praise he’d never gotten before.

“We still gotta teach you, Sam. I know you want to protect her, but she didn’t deserve your time.” Sam didn’t protest what Dean was saying, some part of him knowing that Dean and Cas had been right about Amelia, but another part of him that had protested was not quite placated. It understood why Dean and Cas were upset with him, why they felt that he should understand and act in a way that no one had treated him until only a week ago, but at the same time, he had wanted to simply deal with her on his own. A part of him is upset that Dean went to deal with things, but the rest of him was grateful for his Dom taking charge and dealing with it.

Dean’s hand tightens a bit in his hair, pulling Sam’s head up to look at him as Dean gives him an annoyed look. “It wasn’t yours to deal with, Sam. I know you want to deal with things, I know you want to act like a switch, but you’re a Sub. You need to act like that right now, got it? I should have treated you like one since you proved to be it. I’m your Dom, Sam,” the hold became nearly painful as he pulled Sam’s head to the side, exposing his neck and making him submit to his brother, getting Sam to pant as his body easily submitted, his mind starting to float like that time in subspace. It both frightens and calms him in some weird way, Dean watching before he repeats, “I’m your Dom, Sam. I’ve always been your Dom, and you know it. You went and did something stupid and now some part of you is still trying to revolt, trying to deal with it on your own. But it’s up to me to take care of you. Up to me to make sure you’re ok, and I’m not about to let you start acting like the spoiled brat you once were. Cas and I aren’t gonna let you go back to your spoiled ways, Sam. Got it?”

“Yes, yes sir,” Sam hears himself saying, Dean starting to let go of Sam’s hair, letting his head fall back down so he was kneeling again, head down, submissive, and slowly drawing in breath as he found calmness. “I’m so sorry, sir. I wanted to leave it alone, that you never knew, sir, but thank you for taking care of it. Thank you so much, sir, thank you for helping me and teaching me.”

Dean makes a pleased sound as Sam finds himself relaxing a bit more, looking up when his brother touches the side of his face, getting Sam to look up a bit. “You’re doing good, Sam. I was right, you learn so quickly.” Sam whimpers a bit at the praise before Dean said, “I expect you to listen to what I do today, Sam. Do what I say and when I demand it, and you’ll get a treat.”

Sam nods, and follows Dean out, a step behind him and with his head down, walking before he hears others speaking quietly to someone or something. Dean pauses him before they get too far into the place, and the orders start.

They aren’t hard, and for most of them, it feels like some of the basic training they put him through during school, the ones he’d avoided and been happy to skip if it meant being put into the switch class instead of the Sub one. Now, though, without their father’s half-approval of him taking such a class, without Dean’s quiet attempts to push him one way that’s stopped by Dad’s angry and disapproval, Sam finally takes on the roles he was supposed to learn. He can hear Mrs. Tran’s approval as well - she’s taken up teaching Kevin and Gadreel, and sometimes even goes out to teach an Angel or two with Charlie following after her. The angels are willful, but currently the few true Subs in them are _terrified_ of having Dean or Mrs. Tran come to ‘discipline’ them. If it was _both?_

Sam shudders at the memory of how Mrs. Tran had dealt with that demon who’d tormented her, the Dom Beta’s anger scary enough before she even went after the demon. Her son being a Dom meant he learned, and him being an Omega was a bit of a weird area for some people who viewed all Alphas and Omegas as true to only either being Dom or Sub.

Mrs. Tran moves over slowly and reaches to pet Sam after Dean’s approval, her fingers grazing the scar and making Sam flinch briefly. She doesn’t pull her fingers away, but moves them to slowly rub out some tension in his shoulder instead, the silent understanding and calming motion getting Sam to relax a bit. He hears her and Dean talk quietly over him, but he’s in the floaty almost-sub-space so he doesn’t quite know what they’re saying, only that they’re talking and petting him and he likes it.

Kevin and Gadreel come in, the Angel there to protect his Dom as he glanced and smiled a bit at Sam. Sam knew Gadreel was glad to see him not being punished, and just as glad to see Sam kneeling and acting like the Sub he was. Sam’s nose twitched as he smelled the delayed effects of Kevin’s Heat-blockers, and Gadreel seems glad to know both are alright.

“You decided against that hotel nearby?”

“They didn’t have any good female Subs I wanted,” Kevin said, upset and sounding very tired. Sam and Gadreel gave him a look, a swift touch from Dean allowing him to slowly crawl over and lean a bit against Kevin, though the Dom Omega didn’t give him any real affection. Sam knew why, but it still hurt a bit. At the same time, the fact that Kevin lets Sam rest against him, even if he doesn’t pet him, at least means he doesn’t mind Sam’s location. “So it’s either a blocker or I have to smell up the Bunker without benefit of an Alpha or two like you two.”

Sam blushed deeply at the memory as Dean chuckles a bit and says, “Yeah, well, I also know that even if you were burning up with a Heat, you’ll try to keep researching. Not to mention our corridor doesn’t also house a horny near-immortal witch, a switch lesbian, and your mom. Doubt they want to hear you when you get bad enough you can’t even read. But we can keep our ears open. You never know with people who get into Hunting, and a Cupid is always an option to help out.”

Kevin makes an annoyed sound before he mutters something, getting Sam out of his headspace a bit more as Gadreel adds, “That might not be the best choice. They seem happier to do things on their own, but they might still try to find a good match for him.”

Dean gave Kevin a knowing smile, motioning for Sam to come over and giving him small pets, obviously understanding Kevin’s reasoning for not giving Sam the reassurance he wanted, but also taking some of Kevin’s side. He still seems fine that Sam had sought permission, and that he’s showing how much he’s taken in during the punishment seemed to please Dean.

Kevin lets out a sigh as he glances back to Gadreel before saying, “Well, I can still deal with it when it comes up. Or get another set of suppressors, one of the two.” He glances at Sam before asking Dean and Sam, “Did you take them before?”

Sam shifts, upset, and finally shakes his head as Dean answers, “He did a bit after we got back into Hunting, but with the stress and half the shit we went through, his body didn’t have a Heat until recently. I’ve heard their good, so take it. I can get you in with a doc who isn’t doing a regular practice, but he’ll be able to get you some if you can.”

Kevin and Mrs. Tran frown at that, Mrs. Tran looking upset at the thought before Dean’s hand slowly goes through Sam’s hair, calming him, and the other, smaller but just as calming hand from Mrs. Tran who says, “Well, not everyone gets good information about those, do they?”

“Nope,” Dean says, Sam nodding a bit and leaning against Dean’s leg, grateful for the understanding and the two Doms who give him that. Kevin is quiet but seems to understand and Gadreel just seems grateful that Sam is relaxing.

“We should get some food, and talk about the contract, Sam. I know Cas isn’t in, but we’re just writing up the first part. We’ll all sign it when you’re done with your punishment. Ok? Use words, Sammy.”

Sam nods, then says, “Ok, sir.”

“Good Sammy.”

Sam blinks when Dean brings him into the main room a few days later, spotting Charlie and Rowena arguing about something to one side, while Castiel stood nearby, watching them, and holding a leash with Riot sitting quietly next to the angel, tail thumping happily when he sees Sam. He knew that Dean had gotten compensation, but that it was Riot, that he could have back his dog, the one he’d left because of what Amelia had told him before, and not been able to get back last time…Sam looks over at Dean in surprise, not even noticing that Charlie and Rowena have stopped arguing and are now watching. Sam’s so stuck on Riot he doesn’t notice the box until Castiel holds it up, within his sight, and Riot begins to thump his tail again.

“You’ve been a good Sub, Sam. You deserve a reward. Riot is yours, and the next thing we’ll give you when the contract is agreed on. Go get your dog, Sam.”

Sam nods, the feeling of happiness getting him to shiver as Dean keeps rubbing his shoulder before allowing him to go and take the leash from Cas. Riot gets up and follows after him, tail wagging so quickly that it was almost a blur. Sam moves him away from Rowena and Charlie, leaving Dean and Cas to deal with that before he took Riot out, kneeling and hugging the dog. Riot, happy to have Sam near enough for face-licks, scenting him and letting out happy yips as Sam smiled and petting his dog all over.

He had Riot back. Dean had gone and cared for him until he understood how to be a Sub, and now he had Riot back. The dog wiggles and happily licks him along the side of his face, as if sensing Sam’s own happiness and feeling. He knew that Dean had argued about Riot before, but knowing that his brother would allow him to have a dog, was fine with it and wanted Sam happy in such a way…

“Come on, boy,” Sam says, standing and walking him to his own room, finding the dog’s bed and a few chew toys there. He silently thanks Cas for it as Riot sniffs around, finally taking his place on the bed where he used to sleep, getting Sam to let out a light laugh before he went to sit near him, petting Riot and happy for the company, as well as for finally having his dog.

Sam isn’t sure what it is about Cas and Dean, but he guesses they want to keep him in the Bunker and out of fighting. He dislikes that aspect of being their Sub Omega - Dean was the one who taught him how to defend himself, and he’s normally really good at not getting hurt or anything. He understands that since Dean and Cas claimed him, and with Cas being an Angel, that Dean doesn’t really need Sam to come with him on all of the cases, but it’s grating at some points. It feels like they trust him to only watch over the house, and childhood resentment of it starts to rear up even as Sam works to catalogue and discover more about the Bunker. He had avoided the classes because he hated the thought of being left behind, but in this case, he also wonders if it’s because they think he’s pregnant. It would make more sense than the two doing it just to treat him like an actual Sub Omega, but he still wonders if that isn’t part of it – that he’s now their Sub, their Omega, and so they must keep him _safe._

The work and Riot’s presence pushes aside some of Sam’s upset and resentment, even as the information he uncovers as they work on the contract allows him a focus. There’s enough unredacted information to give them contacts for the various Men of Letters in other countries, and the network for Hunters regrows, as does the work of some sympathetic ‘monsters’ and others that help out, disliking the push that Eve had tried in retaliation to the Campbells years ago, and working to reset the balance. Even the Vampire Alpha seemed less concerned with what he’d once wanted, now instead working to bring in the various vampires and even figure out a few ways to remain hidden. Sam doesn’t even realize how great things are until he begins to notice a few things.

The first is the silence and inability to reach the England branch of the Men of Letters, and the continued silence and worry of Heaven at none of their agents being able to find the missing Angels from the Fall who landed there. The next is that they somehow manage to get hold of Scottish, Welsh, and Irish Hunters, all of whom seem upset at hearing where they are, and are slower than any other group to have their trust. The third is how silent those Hunters are about monsters that might be resurging in their areas, one finally saying they might already be ‘taken care of’, but not mentioning by who or how.

The final is the sudden aversion to some smells, and the mild nausea that comes with it. He doesn’t think anything of it, still caught up in a clause they’re arguing about in the contract, regarding him being in the Bunker over out and helping Dean with Hunts. Dean is very adamant for the timing, especially if there are pups, and views Sam as able to care for the Bunker if there is anything coming up. Sam sees it, in some ways, as Dean now having a partner he trusts beyond Sam – as trust Castiel and Charlie more than he trusts Sam.

It’s a childish thought, a thought that he knows is unbecoming of a grown man, and is from back when he was a kid. That thought that Dean was _his_ , and so must agree with _him_ , not Dad or anyone else, but with _Sam_. He knows it’s rooted in that, and Dean called him on it too, but he still can’t throw away the idea of being stuck away and Dean now moving on from them being partners to…something else. Even if that something else is good for them both, Sam still hates it when his old thinking and acting habits come up. He doesn’t have his two Alphas as Doms right now, and he suspects some part of him is rebelling against the punishment, now that he has Riot and there’s a promise of a collar.

Sam sighs as he ends his walk with Riot and heads back to the Bunker, which is luckily empty or most of its residents. Rowena had run off to find someone rich or possibly a few talented people to start up another Coven, Charlie got a text from her fairy girlfriend and is out for perhaps a week or more, and Mrs. Tran decided Gadreel and Kevin needed to find a Sub Alpha for them, so went out to a matchmaking thing that was vetted by some other Hunters. Sam is quiet when he gets in through a side-door he’s recently discovered the key and passcode for, but the smell of two aroused Alphas gets him to freeze, Riot nearly letting out a sound until he, too, quiets and heads into his room. It leaves Sam to glance over at the Impala.

Dean has Castiel bent over in the back seat, the two partway into the car, and Dean is opening Castiel up, the Alpha body not having the slick that Sam’s Omega body produced, but the artificial stuff that Dean is using opening up the Angel, leaning over him as his fingers pumped into him, his other hand disappearing, probably reaching around to stroke Cas’ cock. Dean let out a low, possessive growl that made Sam shiver as he watched, hearing Cas’ answering whimper and seeing the Angel push back against Dean’s hand. Dean’s fingers scissor him open before he moves back, the motion saying Dean was stroking his own cock as he mutters something into Cas’ ear, Sam guessing it was asking about what they were going to do.

Cas nods, looking back at Dean and managing to twist enough to kiss Sam’s brother deeply, panting as Dean slowly pushes in. Sam swallows as he watches, trying to hide, not sure if it was allowed or not, but wanting to see. He wants to watch his Alphas when Dean is being a Dom to Cas, wants...wants…

Castiel moans loudly at whatever Dean is doing, Sam’s imagination running wild at what he wants. He wants to suck off Cas while Dean takes him. He wants to be underneath them, legs wrapped around the tangle of limbs as Cas is taken and takes Sam, he wants to be full of their pups again and--

Dean’s low growl and Cas’ gasps signal that Dean had re-Marked Cas, something that the scarring on Sam’s neck wouldn’t allow, and it only reminds him that he’s not getting both. That he’s messed up, scarred, and so Cas gets the scar, and Sam gets the collar and…

Suddenly, Sam wants very much to get some of Kevin’s pregnancy tests and just make sure for himself. Maybe, if he has that assurance of what he believes is the reason for his banishment from Hunting, from working like Dad did, then he’ll agree to that clause some part of him so hates.

Castiel is calm and still a bit shaky after they finish, and Dean is smiling at him, enjoying seeing his switch Alpha Angel laid out in the back of the Impala, blissed out and leaking cum, his stomach and shirt also somewhat soaked by Castiel’s release. It doesn’t take long for Castiel to smell another reason for it - there’s the light scent of an aroused Omega, their Omega, off to one side.

“You and he have a voyeuristic tendency,” Castiel tells Dean as the Dom helps him up, nuzzling him a bit as he cleans Cas up a bit.

“Says the angel who spent so long watching humanity,” Dean points out, smiling at Castiel as they finish getting cleaned up, Dean glancing around and seeming to be curious about something. “We do need to go and talk to Sam about finishing the contract. This is getting a bit silly with what he doesn’t like.”

“He values his freedom.”

“He’s arguing the wrong thing, and his reasoning is that some part of him is still a bit selfish when it comes to me,” Dean says, reminding Cas of what Sam had once said, of what he’d confessed as his sins – of not being there for Dean and the result of it being Dean trusting ‘another angel, another vampire’. It had irked Castiel, that after so long, Sam viewed his and Dean’s relationship as a failure on Sam’s part when he’d been so ready and willing to fall into Ruby’s clutches. While part of it was the Angel’s fault, and Castiel agreed on that, he knew it was also Sam’s own choice. He isn’t surprised that some of Sam’s spoiled nature was keeping him from completely signing the contract, when it was fully worth his time and the time of everyone else.

Dean pauses as they head into the main hallway of the Bunker, spotting Riot sitting next to the kneeling Sam. On the table was the contract, and the two Alphas walk up easily, Castiel sensing that no one else was in the Bunker. As they got closer, he spots a small, white stick that was familiar, Dean blinking at it before looking over at Sam.

“Sammy?” Dean asks, moving over to look at the small, white item that he now realizes is a pregnancy test. The contract, set out well enough, has the last update and Sam’s signature on his line. Castiel looks at it, then back to where Sam kneels, Riot sitting next to him. Dean checks over the contract, but Castiel can easily see, now that he’s focused, that nothing had really changed. Dean glances over at Sam with a frown, crossing his arms and looking down at his brother.

“What brought this on? You were all set to hold out for that clause.”

Sam swallows, looking almost sad or upset, before saying, “I’m gonna have pups. I can’t hold on for something that’s just me being spoiled. I want…I don’t want anything else but this.”

Dean is quiet, looking at Sam, then back to Castiel, who waits. He can see the problem, that Sam did this before telling them, but he also knows that Sam will never really sign a contract, and while they are trying to get Sam into some of the textbook attitudes he needs to understand as a Sub, there wasn’t much that Sam had done wrong. He’d answered why for the clause, shown that the sparks they’d seen were ones he wanted to keep. He was kneeling, ready, and they could always speak to him about it later.

Dean nods, seeming to read Castiel’s hesitancy in punishing Sam for something he did overall good, and Castiel shifted, pulling out the box he’d kept in his jacket, waiting for Sam to finally agree and stop arguing a clause that was not that important. Sam drew in a deep breath at the sight of it, Riot’s tail beginning to wag when he realized it as Castiel walked over, putting the box with the collar next to the pregnancy test. Both Alphas checked the contract again, Castiel signing it after seeing it was much the same as the one they’d been arguing, and Dean signing the contract as well before the two stood before Sam, who looks up at them with patience he’d not shown before. Castiel finds the change a good one, unsurprised at how quickly and seriously Sam has become after his realization that he’s going to have pups, and possibly ones from both of his Alphas.

“We’ve signed the contract. I know you did it first, but do you understand what is being asked of you, Sam?”

“Yes, sir,” Sam says, looking up at them and almost succeeding in not looking at the box as Dean holds it.

“Do you agreed to look at the contract with us each year, or whenever something comes up that we believe should be added or changed?” Castiel asks, getting Sam to give him his attention as well before he nods.

“Yes, sir.”

Dean moves and opens the box, revealing the one that Castiel had found. It’s a neutral brown color, one that would fit with Sam’s pale or tanned skin, to hide with his hair, wide enough to hide the scars, and with silver inlays and a D-ring, the purity enough to also keep him safe from any monsters that might come after him. It’s beautiful, and can easily have a tag on it as well, but that they decided to leave to Sam to decide. He’d not wanted a tag, but the happiness they see in him as he looks at the collar is enough to get both of them to smile.

“You’re really eager, Sammy,” Dean says, slipping into his Dom mode before moving forward a little, “Understand what this is, Sam. You’re our Sub. If you want, we can take this away, but if we do as well, it’s up to us. You don’t get a say in it.”

“Yes sirs,” Sam’s voice is serious, though his feelings appear to Castiel as simply so happy to have it, to have this talk he never expected and realized he wanted. Castiel smiles at how happy Sam is, recalling his own happiness at the mark. Switches could have collars, but often it was just a Sub who got it. It was the sign that they had someone who could not only uphold a contract, but also wasn’t about to just mark them and be done with it. The mark for Castiel was enough, a physical reminder on the vessel that was now his. This collar, covering up the scar, and the fact that Riot was now with him, only said that everything was cared for.

Sam was _theirs_ , and no one else would have any claim to Sam. That it was Dean, rendered near-immortal by the Mark, and Castiel, an Angel of the Lord, claiming one once seen as tainted by the demon blood in him, only added to Sam’s happiness in this moment.

Dean opened up the collar, telling Sam, “Head up. Let’s test the fit, ok?”

Sam nods, stopping his head when it gets to the up motion, letting Castiel go to push up Sam’s long hair, exposing his neck. He can now see the full extent of the damage Amelia did, but he says nothing and doesn’t show any upset. Dean smiles at them both as he puts the collar on, covering the scar completely and closing it easily, checking that Sam was comfortable and able to breath in it. Cas let go of Sam’s hair, rubbing his shoulder as the thumping of Riot’s tail became louder, the dog understanding the importance of this to Sam, of it marking his place within the pack. Once it was done and all three were happy with the placement and how it fell on Sam, Dean ran his hand through Sam’s hair, prompting Sam to look up at him and receive a quick kiss on the forehead. Castiel repeated the gesture, signaling their happiness with Sam, and he let out a sigh.

“You’re staying here, until the pups are older or we get a better system to care for them. They aren’t growing up like we did, got it?”

“Yes sir, I’d stay until they were old enough to go to college if it means that doesn’t happen.”

Castiel was glad the two were so adamant about this, and with the pups now as something they all three wanted. The pups would grow up safe, loved, and in a stable environment. These nephilim would grow up loved and not be hunted or hated. With the other angels, some of whom were taking up news lives and even having children as well, the Bunker and its information, as well as the information from the other Men of Letters they’d contacted, would be important.

“You did so good, Sam,” Dean said, helping Sam up, “Though next time, make sure to warn us, ok? I don’t want to interrupt the whole thing just to get what we need. But you did so good for your first time.”

Sam relaxes as the praise, Riot standing with him and making a circle around everyone before coming to lean against Sam, tail still wagging happily as Sam smiles at them both. Castiel is tired from how attentive Dean was, and while he’s sure Dean could easily give Sam attention, he also doesn’t want to be left out of any sex there might be.

“Later,” Dean tells Sam, “when I haven’t already screwed one of your brains out.”

Sam gave a shy smile before saying, “I’m still trying to figure out what’s going on with the British branch and how the Hunters we do talk do react to some stuff. It’s just weird. I think we should talk to a few monsters too in this case…it’s that weird.”

Dean gave it a long thought before nodding. “We can talk to Garth, or the Alpha Vampire. I think both might work, but the Alpha Vamp is at least open to talking.”

Sam nods as Castiel considers. Whatever is going on, this will indeed be a lot of work for them before the pups are born.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The British branch of the Men of Letters comes to cause some problems...only they don't really cause the problems they think they will, and instead end up in trouble.  
> And so does Sam, but not so badly because it ends well enough.

Gilda is worried when they leave the restaurant, looking around the different places and seeming to be a bit more paranoid than normal for the times she managed to come over and visit with Charlie. It was understandable, really – Gilda’s first experience with the new realm was someone pulling her over and forcing her to kill people for a LARP that people took too seriously. Still, Charlie knew that every game, no matter which one, had the asshole who took the rules and the game _way_ too seriously, she just didn’t normally see them wielding actual magic like that.

Charlie is currently happy,since when they all got back in, Sam was sitting with Riot, a nice collar around his neck and the tension gone from the air. It had been a lot of arguing over something small, and that had prompted everyone to race off and hope that things were better when they returned. That it was _this good_ only made Charlie’s month happier.

The added fat that was slowly starting to come onto Sam, the hints that the last Heat had been productive enough and his body calm enough to get pups. That meant more wards, ones that Rowena was, oddly, too happy to put up.

It wasn’t that Charlie and Kevin mistrusted Rowena – Charlie didn’t trust her further than the centuries-old witch could physically throw a soft stress ball (which had been the one time that both she and Kevin had looked at the witch with a combination of disbelief, concern, and complete and utter _disdain_ before she’d sworn them to secrecy) – but more that they didn’t know what she’d do. Rowena’s one child turned into _the King of Hell_ , and while she argued that meant her kids knew how to get ahead in life, the point was still that the kid had used what abilities he’d learned from Rowena mostly to make his son’s life miserable, sell his soul for some extra inches on his dick, and then proceeded to only really start ‘ruling’ when Lilith, Lucifer, and the Apocalypse was done. Then he’d fucked things up so royally that _EVE_ had come out of Purgatory intent on killing humans, angels, and demons alike. Along with the Leviathans.

“I said it taught him how to get ahead, I never said that mistakes wouldn’t be made,” was Rowena’s excuse. “Sides, now he’s got that burly first murderer Dom Alpha to keep ‘em all straight. What’s a few wee mistakes?”

She was officially not allowed near the pups, which sent her pouting until Kevin pointed out this meant she wasn’t allowed near _pups_.

“Oh heavens and the gods above, I forgot about that part in their growth! No, let me near the beasties if they show off signs of magic, dear, I’ll set them straight then.”

That got _Riot_ to growl at her, and Rowena had glared at the dog before letting out a huff. “Fine, I’ll not go near the pups then.” Kevin and Zeke’s glares had been the only ways that Charlie knew the muttering she’d done while leaving wasn’t magical in nature.

“That’s a great deal to happen in just three months,” Gilda admits after Charlie explains all that’s happened since the Book of the Damned, the Steins, Kevin and the Angels trying to figure things out, and the contacts they’d started to make around the world.

“Yeah,” Charlie says, looking up at the night sky. “I mean, that’s just…in all of that time, we also get--.” She stopped when Gilda did, frowning and looking back over at where the fairy was looking, hand gripped tightly on Charlie’s arm. She keeps forgetting that sometimes that happens with her – she gets those who are protective over her. It’s nice, but she’s feeling like she’s in charge, and some part of her is not happy about it. Still, seeing the woman in a dark suit, with a dark SUV near her, and remembering that Dean and Castiel are out of the Bunker now, off going to check on a group of kiddie Hunters and to make sure Sheriff Mills and Sheriff Donna are doing good in their own rights. It leaves her as the main Hunter who can beat up people, and that’s a bit scary when she looks over at the slick-back, butch bitch who’s looking at them and blocking the way out for her car.

Charlie wonders if going with timid, newbie college ‘I kissed a girl and I liked it’ lesbian would work. Gilda’s fear and her mixed-race look would work too, and Charlie considers how quickly she can kick this woman’s butt.

She only needs to hit her enough to down the woman and hot-wire the SUV. What type is it? A look, like the thing intimidates her (she managed to get one over on the head of the _Leviathans_ , and she’s met the _Alpha Vampire_ , but this lady has nothing on Big Bertha, the stereotypical bouncer who taught Charlie and a bunch of other smol girls how to defend themselves) says its expensive soccer-mom SUV of _doom_ , so…probably easier to just ram it and go. There’s enough room in the parking lot.

“um…you…you’re blocking us?” Charlie tries for timid, getting Gilda to hold onto her a bit tighter, in warning. Well, something bad is here, and this isn’t gonna end well.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine, love,” the woman said her accent English and getting Charlie to frown. Ok, this wasn’t good, “But I got some questions for you.”

“Oh, well, you’re not my type, so…” Charlie said, starting to move with Gilda towards the car and still looking small. That was the idea – look small, look weak. Yes, be confident you could deal with the smol little fake geek girl and her pretty girlfriend.

“Oh, good,” the woman said, walking forward in probably the most stereotypically menacing way possible, “because that wasn’t what I was going to ask you or your little fey toy.”

Gilda bristled, and before Charlie could move, the woman went flying hard enough to tend the black SUV she’d come in. Charlie blinks and looks at Gilda, who is still looking upset, before a short, balding man appears in a brief flash, looking surprised as he glances down at the woman, then back to Gilda. “My lady, are you well?”

“Not now, leprechaun.”

Charlie decides this has to be the guy that Sam once fought while stealing first born boys in a town to serve the Fairy King, and it gets her to frown a bit and look between the two. “Um…thought they were a different court or something?”

The man looks a bit upset as Gilda lowers her hand, giving Charlie a bit of a worried look as Charlie lets out a sigh. “Talk about that later. Remember, I followed a cute girl into _Oz_ once.”

That got the leprechaun to look as surprised as he was reverent. “ _You_ killed the Wicked Witch?”

“Yes? Crazy psycho butch British bitch needs our attention now though, right?”

The guy glances at Gilda, who gives him a quick nod, “I’ll be safe. Charlie didn’t let anything bad happen to me and managed to free me from the spell. She’s a great warrior and a good person. I trust her, and I am as capable of handling myself, after what happened.”

The leprechaun doesn’t argue, looking at the unconscious woman and the dent she made in the SUV before there’s a wave and it’s fixed. He then says, “Don’t let Dean know I was here.”

“Yeah, sure, just don’t go and try to kidnap people and call it aliens.” The leprechaun glares at her but finally nods before disappearing, leaving Charlie to sigh. The guy could’ve at least moved the dead weight into the back of the car.

“Charlie, hold on,” Sam says as Riot paces, the duo outside of the Bunker and Sam holding a bag of groceries they’d gotten, Sam’s parked the car that Dean got and reworked for him parked near the front door, “What are you talking about?”

“ _I’m saying that we got near-attacked by a crazy butch British woman who apparently wanted to hit us and said bad things about my girlfriend!_ ”

Sam blinks at that as he opened up the door, Riot rushing in and sniffing around before he heard a low, soft growl from the dog. “and there’s more than one?”

Silence before she says, “ _We’re not far from you, Sam, we’ll be there in five,_ stay out of the Bunker _._ ”

“Kevin and Zeke are here,” he whispers, motioning to Riot awkwardly. “Call Dean and Cas, anyone else. I need to make sure he’s ok.”

“ _SAM_.”

“If they don’t take me, they’ll take Kev,” Sam points out, feeling upset over the idea of such a thing happening _again_ , not to mention what will happen if they figure out he’s a Prophet, or if they knew how to deal with Zeke…

“ _If they take you, they’re dealing with two pissed off Alphas!_ ”

“Serves them right.”

“ _SAM, I swear, if they don’t beat you for this, I will!_ ”

Sam stops as he hears Riot let out a low whimper, seeing the dog nearby and looking at someone further into the place. He swallows as he sees someone in the shadows, noticing that Kevin is holding up his hands, and he looks upset.

“I’ll call you back,” he says, making to hang up his phone but keeping it on as he barely hears Charlie protest quietly from his pocket. He doubts that the woman in shadows will think he really hung up, and his clothing is currently too baggy for him to show that he’s pregnant, but he’s wearing his collar. He’s a Sub Omega, and that makes him worth more than a ‘troublesome’ Dom Omega. So long as she thinks Kevin isn’t worth it, is just a Hunter or someone who is their prisoner or something, he’ll be fine.

“Well, this is a surprise,” the woman says as Sam walks down, getting between her and Kevin as he sees the gun, kept at her hip level and a regular pistol, but one he knows will still hurt. He waits as she says, “Sam Winchester, I need to talk to you.”

“Funny way of getting an audience,” he says, slowly putting the groceries down to one side and holding up his hands, though he stays where he is. He’s not in any condition that getting shot or hurt will help him, and he knows this isn’t going to help him if he gets hurt. He’s not going to do anything to endanger his pups.

“Stay right there,” she tells him, like he’s moved, and he waits, standing still, as she remains where she is. From that area, and with Kevin looking so upset, it’s obvious she’s waiting for someone, and that she probably sent Gadreel away.

 _Crap_. Without wings, being sent away normally resulted in getting thrown over the normally easier landing that Angels once had. Sam watches, waiting, and worried over what this means. The click of the gun being cocked brings Sam back, looking at her as she watches him with complete disdain, a sudden though hitting him. It doesn’t matter if he moves or not, if he’s pregnant or not, she’s going to shoot him. The issue now is if he’ll be able to get it and manage to distract her enough to get Kevin to run. A glance at Riot says that he might make it before she could redirect her gun, and even where it is, it’s easier to focus on one of them, not on him and Riot.

“You said you wanted to talk, you haven’t really talked,” he comments, beginning to move as he can see Kevin give him a glare. Yeah, he’s gonna be in trouble no matter what he does – if not from this, then from taking such dangerous risk.

“I said stay where you are,” she growled, getting him to watch as he moved fully in front of Kevin, shielding him. He can feel Kevin’s glare boring into the back of his head but he seems to guess what is going on from how Sam is still talking.

“Whoever you are, you’re obviously not going to do a lot as far as ‘talking’, so maybe you should put that gun down so we can--.”

The gun came up, pointed at his leg, and right before she even pulled the trigger, Riot went out from his hiding place, jumping at her without even a warning growl and latching onto her hand. The woman let out a yell as the gun dropped, Sam and Kevin moving to get her, Kevin the quicker of the two and hitting her so hard she simply folded, Riot still holding onto her wrist as blood dripped down from his jaw, his upset at her for even threatening his master and the pups showing as it takes Sam twice before he’ll drop the woman’s wrist and moves to sniff and check Sam. Sam manages to get the gun back on safety before he hears Kevin say, “What the hell were you thinking!?”

“That I’m punished no matter what,” Sam told him, pulling out the phone and seeing that Charlie had hung up. He doesn’t doubt she’ll be here soon, and he lets out a sigh as he looks over at Kevin, then back to their downed woman who had sent away Gadreel. “We need to call or somehow get Zeke back, and we need to call up Dean and Cas. They’ll want to know about this.”

“You’re so happy about that idea?”

“No, but I know that we need someone to deal with this, and if they know about…” he motions to where the pups are, “that will be a problem.”

“You’re not half wrong, boyo,” Rowena’s voice comes from where the garage had been, coming over and holding a few books, “and he’s quite right. Punishment or no, we need the Alphas here for this, and if I’m sayin’ it, you know things are serious, dear Kevin. In fact…call your mother too. We may need the big guns for this.”

She hears low voices muttering as she comes to, blinking and feeling something wrapped around her wrists. Pain shoots through the one that the mutt dog had bitten, and she gasps when something tightens on it.

Antonia Bevell’s eyes barely manage to keep from shooting open at the pressure, and she glares at the Asian kid ( _Kevin Tran, Advanced Placement in various subjects in his school, father dead, mother was missing, reported with the Winchesters, obviously taken by them and brainwashed to being their researcher_ ) who stood to one side. Her nose smelled Omega, and his manner said he was obviously one of those switch Omegas, the ones who claimed to be Doms. She nearly growled at him until she saw that he was wrapping her wound, or at least rewrapping it as much as he could while it was tied to a chair by the old-fashioned cuffs that had been in this one. It had been a mid-level Bunker, not having enough information to keep for that long, and established as a holding place for all demons undergoing experimental purification. She doubts such idiotic Hunters had updated it, and after seeing his final glare at her near-growl, he stands and heads out. She catches a glimpse of Sam Winchester, looking upset over something and talking on the phone, his head down. All her information had pointed to him being an Alpha, maybe even a Beta, but she’d gotten a good smell of him. The boy was an _Omega_.

That just made it easier to deal with, once Watt came over and got her. Or one of the bleeding-heart Omegas came back in to make sure she was fine. A word, enough Alpha and Dom in her voice, and she’d be out and have her prize. After that, they just needed to get the information for the other mouth-breathing Hunters, figure out who was trying to contact the other chapters and the mouth-breathers up in the rest of the Isles. That would let them protect America just as they protected England, and with that taken care of, they could easily get things together.

It worries her, that she hadn’t known about the dog, and that Tran was so far gone that it would take quite a bit before they managed to break him of whatever Dean Winchester had done. There was also the possibility that Winchester did something to him, possibly bred him, but she’d not seen the usual macho Alpha smell that many of her peers sprayed on their conquest. In fact, the only smell of belonging to an Alphas was from Sam and that collar he wore.

The place is pretty much silent, and even after she mutters a few spells that _should_ free her, none of them work. It gets her to speak out the spells, but none of them catch on the cuffs and she hears a soft, girlish giggle. It gets her to look up as the book shelves move, revealing a red-haired woman, the source of the giggles, and an angry, short Asian woman who’s watching her.

“Oh lass,” the red-haired woman’s Scottish brogue gets Toni to wrinkle her nose, “none of your casual spells are gonna work here.”

“Neither is anything you tell me about what you were going to do to my son,” the Asian woman said, her eyes flashing brightly in Dom anger, though she smelled like maybe a Beta, but Toni can’t tell.

“I was trying to ta—“ Toni stopped when her throat and voice seized, getting her to look in anger at the witch, who’s giving her a smile like a cat who got the cream.

“None of that now. The wee boyos want to wait for Dean and the others to come by, don’t they?” She looks over at Mrs. Tran, the one who’s glaring at Toni and now muttering in something Chinese. The red-haired witch lets Toni go as she says, “Now, that’s quite rude. You don’t hear _me_ stooping to such curses. I could, but you don’t hear it.”

“I’d almost like to hear it.”

“You’d have to get me on a good day, or have my son around. I’d probably pull something out from the old days just to see him flinch.” She giggled again, “He was the smartest wee boy, but never kept his trousers on. I had to get creative in calling him in.”

“Kevin is musical, and didn’t need a gun pointed at him,” Mrs. Tran glared back at Toni, with enough strength in it to make Toni sink down, the idea of speaking to other mothers, of what she might do if her son was threatened…

“Oh, no. No more than pointing a gun at someone with pups.” Toni froze as the red-haired witch gave her a smile. “Oh aye. You threatened the pup-carrying Omega of _two_ Alphas. Oh girlie, I wouldn’t be in your shoes for love or money.” The red-haired gave Toni’s shoes a quick glance before saying, “Well, I would only if you paid me to wear them…”

“Are you done?”

“Warning is a good thing, you know that.”

“I’m going to go and make sure the dog didn’t catch anything, then. And I thought you’d be all happy.”

The two started to argue as they left, Toni’s mind too trapped on what they’d last said to really listen in and hear the talk about fairies, fey, and others. Sam Winchester was an Omega to _two_ Alphas, and had their pups? And they were affiliated with the WINCHESTERS? His brother must have been desperate to sell him so late, and with him being such a poor Omega. He never acted like a Sub, and that was why they believed him to be a Beta at least. But no, he’s an Omega, likely a Sub, and pregnant? She hopes Watt can get here before the mouth-breathing Alpha hunters who own Sam does.

When Dean gets back, it’s with a large SUV following, and with Jodi Milles, Donna Hascum, and the one who should be Ezekiel trailing after him and Castiel. Charlie and Gilda are already upset with Sam for what he did – even if their realm is a bit different, Sam’s gamble could have gone horribly. Rowena defends him, pointing out that the woman he was facing off against is not the best type of lady and believes what she believes. It would have ended badly had it not been for Riot, and therefore they should probably give the dog some sort of treat.

Sam goes to kneeling when he sees Dean and Cas striding forward, and swallows deeply when he sees Jodi and Donna.

“Oh, boys, can’t you let us hug that one before you go after him? He knows what he’s done wrong,” Donna says, the Alpha switch police officer moving over a bit but doesn’t break any rules by touching the collared Sam until Sam hears Dean let out a breath, sounding annoyed.

“This is big, Donna. He and _Gadreel_ ,” the new name for Ezekiel gets the angel to flinch before he rushes to kneel next to Sam, both with their heads down and looking upset, “lied to us. Castiel explained _why_ , but that doesn’t mean they get out of punishment.”

Gadreel visibly flinched at that, even as Sam shifted enough to offer support. Dean glared at the two before striding over, pushing at Gadreel’s head so he looked up. “ _I’m_ dealing with you. Heaven doesn’t get you back unless they can prove they’re not gonna punish for what happened. Got it?”

“Yes, yes sir.” Gadreel is a bit calmer at that, but he still looks upset.

Dean releases him, allowing Gadreel to lower his head again, before Jodi says, “Then let Donna and I take care of the two. You find out what’s going on and we’ll fill you in. Take care of these two. You can’t just leave them alone like this, Dean.”

Dean turns, though not to confront her, and lets out a sigh. “You’ll be fine?”

“The woman can do a few simple spells but she’s not that strong,” Rowena said, “I put up counters enough for the Coven witches. She’s a piece of cake.”

Dean and Cas looked at Sam and Gadreel, Dean obviously comfortable with taking them before instead saying to Charlie, “What about the one who came after you?”

“She’s in the other, other dungeon and lucky she didn’t get dragged to fairy court,” Charlie said, smiling at Gilda, “and she’s also not a nice person.”

Dean and Castiel to look a bit upset at everything so far, before Dean finally said, “Sam, Gadreel, go to your room and wait there. I need to get a few things and I’ll deal with you. Cas, I know you want to deal with them, but I’d like you helping them out until I get there.” He glances at the Angel who bares his mark, waiting as Castiel considers before nodding. Both Sam and Gadreel look upset by this, though Gadreel is a bit more relaxed at the thought of only being with Dean as opposed to Dean and Castiel. Jodi appears fine with this idea as Dean motions, getting both to stand and follow Dean as Charlie says, “Well take care of this. Don’t worry about it, Dean.”

He smiles at them, showing that he does trust them, before leading Sam and Gadreel away. Castiel watches for a bit, looking worried, than glances back to Jodi and the others before saying, “I’ll speak to the one who attacked Charlie. Jodi, would you like to speak to the other who came here?”

Jodi nodded, a determined looked on her face as she headed out, Mrs. Tran saying, “I’d like another chance to speak to that one.”

“If you aren’t against me coming along, I would like to help you with the one who spoke so badly to Charlie,” Gilda says, getting Castiel’s attention, “I’m sure between the two of us, we will be able to get the information quickly.”

Castiel nods, motioning and allowing Gilda to go ahead of him as they walk to where the other attacker is, and to see what they can find.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comes to some realizations while dealing with the British Men of Letters, and afterwards.

Toni freezes when the doors open behind where the two women questioning her stand, showing Dean Winchester as the two look over, the lady with short hair and a mean streak saying, “I thought you were taking care of those two and leaving us to this.”

“I had to come by and see the woman who was gonna shoot my Omega and who wandered into the Bunker like she owned the place,” he glares at her, getting Toni to shift in the chair she was trapped in, afraid at the overly bright color of the eyes that denoted a Dom Alpha’s anger. She had seen it only a few times before, but this one, along with a familiar smell, and the added fact that this was _Dean Winchester_ , a mouth-breathing, overly-violent Hunter she’d…wait…

_No. How far from civilized people did they go?_

There were only a few places that still allowed such things, but to see it in someone who was supposed to be a Legacy, that he _bred_ with his own _brother_? Such actions only told her how far things had gone that it was allowed here, and that he was so comfortable saying such a thing to be true.

“Oh, look at this, woman’s judging me when she realized which Omega is mine,” Dean Winchester said, looking at her like she was the scum, not him. “So the British Men of Letters decided to come and check on us? You ever hear of a phone? I know we’re a few hours ahead or behind, but we do pick up for those calls.”

Toni glares at him, disgusted as he glances to the two, then back to her. “She always this talkative?”

“She makes me as cheerful as a ray of damned sunshine,” the dark haired woman says, getting Dean to laugh as he looks at Toni, as if considering. “Do you want alone time with her?”

“Oh, she’d like that. Prove all her thoughts about me right,” he points out, instead looking at Toni a long moment before saying, “No, I think you two and she will be fine. I should tell her one thing, though.” He gave Toni a smile that didn’t reach his eyes, the type that she knew too well from the darker and more dangerous men they employed, the ones who went after the few monsters that actually thought they could get on the shore.

Dean pulled out a pair of bloodied, once-brass knuckles with runes etched into them, and tossed them to a table nearby. “For a group who prides themselves on being able to tame England, you all sure sucked and picking up Sam and I when we went over a few years ago, or torching the place and finding bones for the King of Hell.” Toni’s eyes are locked on Watt’s brass knuckles she’d brought with her, designed to hurt at least a Seraph Angel, if not something stronger. “Also, I’ve been told that fairy and fey are not the same, so know which one you’re dealing with before you claim to be oh so great and send out your guard dog to bite off more than she can chew.”

Watt had failed. She’d have to fall back on the others, others who wouldn’t save her. They’d bargain with the Winchesters, and probably not very highly, to get her back. She has to hope they come in through the other ways that they built into this place, and only hopes that they haven’t found all the doorways and other passages.

Dean walks out, leaving Toni looking at the brass knuckles, before her anger bubbles up, and she spats out, “You inbred, bottom feeding, low-brow _pig_.”

Dean doesn’t even bother to look at her, instead still walking out as the dark-haired woman shakes her head, pulling back the brass knuckles and putting them away. “Now, that’s just sad, and says you don’t understand actual Dom and Sub tendencies, not to mention probably failed at learning more about Alphas and Omegas. Our public schools taught Dean more about it than your pretty schools did.” Another shake of her head before she said, “So, miss high and mighty, want to tell us why you think attacking a pregnant Omega, never mind who’s child it is, and another, unclaimed Omega, in their own den, was a good idea? Or do you think we don’t operate under the same common law that everyone else does?”

Despite the general uneasiness that Dean obviously had for Gadreel after the whole lying for so long, he allowed the Angel to stay with Kevin, though the look from both Dean and Mrs. Tran said that if anything happened to Kevin, the Angel would likely get stabbed before he could blink. Sam’s own punishment was still big compared to Gadreel’s, but not as physical due to the pups. Dean had spoken to the head woman who’d come to the Bunker, and after what she said, he’d finally insisted that Sam sit in on an interrogation.

The woman had given them nothing, instead glaring at Sam with open disgust, and it was only after Sam asked permission to speak that she even said anything.

“You backwards, inbreeding _slut_.”

Sam glared at her, some part of his old, fake switch-Beta self trying to argue with her, but the rest of him…upset that she didn’t get it. She smelled like an Alpha, probably was a Dom Alpha, but she was acting _all wrong_. She was acting like Amelia had, like she was _supposed_ to be a Dom but would scar up whatever Beta or Omega got near her.

Sam reached up to his collar, and after a glance at Dean, who seemed curious but also knew where he was going, nodded. Sam stood, straight and towering over the woman, and took off the collar, turning and lifting up his hair to reveal the scar.

“No,” he told her as he heard her suck in air, “the knot-headed _woman_ who gave that to me is backwards and a slut. I’m an Omega who wasn’t allowed to be a Sub, and the only one who ever managed to get me to act like one is Dean. He’s my brother, and what we do for each other has been dangerous.” He turned back to her, a glare in full-force as he sees she’s still speechless. “You remind me of the person I allowed near me enough to do that. Your own Omega or Beta probably has a scar like this. So don’t you dare presume to call me names when you were ready to shoot me and endanger my pups, my Alphas pups.”

She’s quiet, surprised, right before Castiel walks in. If he and Dean had been planning it, it wouldn’t have gone smoother. “Dean, I’m taking Sam. His punishment here is done.”

“Agreed,” Dean said as he stood, Castiel turning enough that his own mark was visible. “Sam, I get you wanted to make a point, but that’s still my collar. You put it back on when I come get you and tell you to, understood?”

“Yes sir,” Sam says, saddened by the feel of it on his neck but understanding the reason and what Dean was getting across. He walked out with Castiel as he hears Jodi start in with the woman again, and this time, a name comes out.

“You did a good job of getting your point across to her, Sam,” Castiel tells him, getting Sam to relax a bit, “but you are going to help me with this. I must research more about nephilim like the one you carry, and what is required to ensure its safe birth in a male Omega.” Sam flinches a bit. He doesn’t like reading those books, mostly because it’s very dry on a subject that should be interesting, and some of them remind him of old texts he used to read while studying law. It’s been years, but the reminder of that only makes Sam cringe, not just from the loss of Jess, but from his choices he made as well while in school and afterwards. It’s so childish, and he hates the reminders. But it’s something that must be done, and as part of his punishment, he can’t get out of it.

“Thank you, sir.”

“Good boy,” Castiel says, though the praise is more an answer then actual praise, and they head to the library and the large stack of books he must sift through.

Getting the name from the woman is enough to get an answer from the British Men of Letters, who are upset and apparently want to try to play off like their ‘Lady Toni’ didn’t actually have the authorization to be in America or doing what she did. No one buys it and, as a consequence, Hannah decides that withdrawing heavenly help is a great idea, right before there’s a sudden infestation of rather powerful demons in the area. Crowley seems almost happy to cause the ruckus in their offices, with Lady Toni and her guard attempting to plead their case, before finally there’s some negotiation to get help.

Rowena wants to tell her off. Dean takes the offered up items to Hannah and everyone agrees that it’s probably the best they’re gonna get from a group who view them with equal parts disdain and mistrust. They take the deal, but Hannah only gives out one, small, minor weapon to an Irish priest who is as reluctant as they are to help out the British chapter, but does so because he happens to dislike demons more.

Crowley simply takes back his and doesn’t even bother to leave warnings or kill someone. Rowena thinks that means that either Cain told him to leave, or that it wasn’t worth his time. Dean believes that Crowley has the information he needs, because that chapter didn’t have any Kush knives or demon-killing weapons. They take Lady Toni and Watt somewhere, and both are quiet after the month in captivity with Dean taking over their interrogations after Jodi and Donna had to leave, Gilda is recalled home, and Castiel seriously considers simply hurting them for his lost brothers who landed in England and into that chapter’s tender mercies.

Sam’s punishment doesn’t end when Dean gives him back the collar. Instead, it’s just when something they found, about nephilim with twin, human brothers and how to ensure their growth and health, that a new punishment starts, one he both likes and absolutely hates.

Sam groans as Dean’s hands tighten on his hips, holding Sam in place as he slowly moved in and out of Sam, getting Sam to shiver as he did his best to hold onto the bed, Castiel holding his shoulder and not quite allowing him back to his treat. Sam wants so badly to be full on both sides to have them both slowly and quickly pushing into him, filling him again, without the overwhelming demands of his Heat.

Nephilim and any other children with them needed constant attention from the fathers. What little Sam had managed to find and translate basically worked into ‘attention’ meaning ‘the Omega carrying them had to be fucked at least monthly by his Alphas’. So of course Dean feels that part of the punishment must be catch up, but also letting Sam know what pleasure they can give him.

Dean’s drawing it out, getting Sam near the edge before he slows, keeping Sam still as he whimpers and pants, Castiel and Dean’s holds keeping him still as Dean mutters, “You feel so good like this, Sam, when you’re so close.”

“He’s very cock-hungry, and has been such a good boy,” Castiel mutters as well, slowly pulling Sam closer, enough that he can nearly lick the tip of Castiel’s dick. “Shouldn’t we give him some reward?”

“I think we shouldn’t let him cum until you’re in him,” Dean says, shifting and once more rubbing against Sam’s prostate, getting Sam to let out a whimper as he did so. “We’ll end the punishment then.” Sam pants a bit at the thought, getting Dean to chuckle a bit as he began to slowly move in him a bit. Castiel shifts forward, enough to get Sam closer to him. Sam opens his mouth at the light touch on his cheek, licking the tip as much as he could as Dean begins to slowly move, Sam moaning at the continued pleasure and way Dean was hitting Sam’s prostate nearly each time, the hold keeping Sam from moving too much as he licked at Castiel’s cock, slowly shifting forward enough that Sam can begin sucking. It’s enough to get Sam to nearly cum at just the realization of his dreams as Castiel moves enough to start to slowly push into Sam’s mouth, who easily swallows what’s given him. He’s almost surprised when Dean’s knot suddenly catches, the feel of it making Sam shiver in pleasure as he feels Dean beginning to fill him up, something starting to settle in his bulging stomach as he leans back, more into Dean and away from Castiel, panting at the new sensation going through him and making him even more aware of the touches, the returned collar to his neck, and how full and content he felt.

“Shit,” Dean mutters as he holds onto Sam’s hips, keeping him up, “that baby mojo is good for you, Sammy.”

“Yes sir, yes,” Sam pants out still shivering from the pleasure he’s got, Castiel and Dean holding him up as Castiel slowly runs a hand through Sam’s hair, still sitting and holding him before nuzzling him along his hair. He’s still shivering and trying to not cum, not until his Alphas tell him, but his body wants so much to cum, to give into that pleasure.

“Not yet, Sammy,” Dean whispers, the feeling of his knot beginning to slowly come down. “Let Cas get his chance in you first. And you taste so good too. You gotta let me try it.”

Sam lets out a low whine at the thought, loving Dean’s ideas and how he tells Sam what they’re going to do, what will happen. The added pleasure from whatever grace is growing in him just adds to everything, and before he knows it, he’s back in sub-space, happily smiling and floating as Dean and Cas maneuver him a bit so he finally sits on Castiel’s lap, full of the angel’s dick and shivering as he let out a sigh, realizing he was turned around so his back was to Castiel, Dean kneeling between their legs and smiling up at Sam before beginning to lick and suck at Sam’s smaller dick as Castiel began to shift up into him, the pleasures causing Sam’s head to fall back as he begins to let out more sounds – moans of pleasure and half-hearted pleas to Dean to let him cum.

“You’re so good,” Castiel says, looking over at Dean as Sam pants, his pleasure building before he hears Dean tells him, “Cum for us, Sammy.”

Sam jerks as he does, feeling like he was almost glowing as Castiel rode through the orgasm, holding him as Dean moves in before kissing him deeply.

“Good boy, Sammy.”

Sam smiles, happily in sub-space, and held between his two Alphas, feeling the glowing, happy, healthy pups in him. For the first time, Sam is so glad to be a Sub Omega.


End file.
